Mistaken Identity
by j3nnee
Summary: Elizabeth witnesses the kidnapping of Neal outside their home. Peter is on the case. Whumpage, angst, comfort, friendship and the like. Expect spoilers from Season 1 and 2.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

Neal walked out of the Burke's residence, waving back at El as he made his way out to catch a cab. It was late afternoon and he had come by to lend his palette for a dish Elizabeth had wanted to try out. Peter had a meeting to go to so he hadn't been available to get away at lunch time sending Neal alone.

The young man saw a cab coming down the road, ready to hail it when a dark sedan zoomed up and stopped quickly beside him. It was all so sudden as three men popped out of the vehicle, grabbed Neal and pulled him into the car before he could think to yell. He only had a brief glance of someone peering out of the Burke's door before the car door shut and he was trapped.

He felt a hand over his mouth, gloved with rough leather and covering his nose partially as other hands held his arms to his sides making it hard to move. Neal struggled but he was unable to escape much less breath as the hand continued to cover his mouth and soon pinched at his nostrils.

"Make sure he doesn't get loose!" Someone hissed as he felt his vision start to gray and blur, the hand covering his nose and mouth making it harder to breath. His struggles began to weaken after a moment till he felt his chest tighten up from lack of air, thoughts going hazy as his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

**()()()**

El saw Neal waving to her as she closed the door and turned back towards the stairs. That's when she saw the umbrella he had forgotten by the door. It had been raining earlier and he might need it so she quickly went back to the door, opened it and nearly fainted at the scene she witness.

She watched helplessly as three men popped out of a dark sedan and pulled Neal inside, their faces covered in black masks, hands gloved as the young man was taken by surprise and kidnapped before her eyes. The incident was sudden and in what seemed seconds the car doors shut and the vehicle took off with a squeal of tires, the smell of burnt rubber filling the air as a small cloud of smoke wafted up from the street, dispersing quickly. El couldn't scream, but she wasn't totally frozen in place as she quickly memorized the plates and car description, going back inside, closed the door and grabbed her cell phone as she wrote the information down.

"Pick up... pick up... Peter?" El tried to keep her voice calm but it was hard as she was shaking and trembling, her face pale.

"_El? I just got out of the meeting. Is Neal still there? I need to ask him something._" Peter sounded so calm as if everything were normal when El knew that there was nothing normal about what she had just witnessed. Her breath came in small gasps as she felt panic overwhelm her and she just spit everything out in a hysterical burst.

"Neal was just kidnapped!" She barely spit that out, tears suddenly rolling down her cheeks as fear hit her and El couldn't help but collapse to the floor by the door and sit. She leaned against the wall and sobbed into the phone, hearing Peter on the other side speaking although her attention was off due to her fear and panic.

"_Honey... El, calm down. Tell me what happened. I'm headed your way!_" She could hear Peter's voice talking to her as she cried, head nodding slightly as she held the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"They took him, Peter. I couldn't... do anything!" She continued to cry listening to her husband try to calm her as she heard movement through the phone. She wasn't sure how much time passed before she heard a key in the door and it opened.

"El!" Peter was shouting but paused when he looked down and saw his wife sitting in the entrance on the floor. He closed the door and quickly moved to her side, crouching beside her, hugging her tight. El dropped the phone and clung to him, her face buried in his shoulder as she kept crying.

"Honey, it's going to be alright. I already called the Marshalls and told Jones to keep an eye on it. We'll find him." Peter did what he could to calm his wife, helping her to stand up and walking her over to the sofa. He sat down with her, El nestling close. Peter kept holding her till she calmed down enough to talk again, the silence somewhat comforting.

"Tell me you'll find him, Peter." She was sniffling slightly as she turned her head upwards to look at him. He seemed unsure what to say but nodded with a firm look.

"I caught him twice before and I've always managed to find him since. He'll be ok, El." He continued to hold her close his arms comforting her as she snuggled against him and quietly prayed for Neal to be ok.

**()()()**

Neal woke up some time later, head aching, neck sore and chest feeling somewhat tight. He struggled to sit up but found himself bound securely to a table or other flat surface, arms strapped down with several metal straps that seemed to have no obvious locks. Didn't help his neck and head was also being held in some kind of vice-like contraption so he couldn't move it. It was tight enough it was causing a slight pressure in his temples and making his neck ache from not being able to move.

He moved his eyes around trying to get an idea where he was as he lay on the table helpless. The room was bare, maybe some kind of a warehouse. He wasn't sure but the ceiling was bathed in shadows, the hint of metal rafters above. He couldn't make noise or cry out, some kind of large plastic mouthpiece pushed into his mouth, clamping it shut. He gave a muffled sound as he tried to cry out but it was useless. Neal sighed inwardly, swallowing as he continued to try and figure out why he was here and who would have taken him. He heard a door open nearby and then footsteps approaching, eyes turning in that direction to see who it was.

"Let's see if our guest is awake." The voice wasn't familiar to him as he listened and waited for them to come within eyesight. Neal turned his eyes to the right and found himself looking into deep amber brown eyes that glittered down at him with anger and something he could only call disappointment. The man looked to be in his early fifties, well dressed in a suit with short crop black hair and olive tone skin that made one think of vacations to Hawaii if not some other tropical clime. There was a hint of privilege to this man that made Neal think that he was one not to be trifled with. The man turned around to another figure just out of sight, his body language indicating anger if nothing else to Neal.

"You idiot! I told you to bring me Agent Burke. Who is... this?" His voice was angry the sound of someone being slapped and a slight cry of pain obvious. Neal listened with interest, curious what was going on and who this man was that he had meant to harm Peter.

"He's not Burke? He came out of Burke's home... his wife was... she was waving good-bye to him and hugged him. We just assu..." The voice sounded frightened, male and very surprised if nothing else. Neal recognized it as the voice that had spoken when he was taken.

"This is NOT Agent Burke you moron! I can't have revenge on him if you bring me the wrong person. I told you who to look for and you bring me this... pup. He's barely old enough to look like a field agent and his clothes aren't even the right style. I can't believe I trusted you and your men with this task." The man was angry beyond words, Neal still worried about why when he heard something else.

"Get rid of him before the mistake is found. Make sure you dispose of him properly." The man's voice was cold as if he were talking about getting rid of an old suit or car. Neal struggled against his bonds but he was helpless, more faces showing up at his side. Neal felt fear grip him as those eyes looked down at him with careless disregard.

"You heard the boss. Whoever he is, he's not the Fed." A dark brown haired man said. He was looking at him from his left, pale green eyes peering down curiously but without pity. Neal stared back with a glare he hoped but he was afraid, unsure what was going to happen to him after what he heard. They had thought he was Peter and now that they knew he wasn't they were just going to get rid of him.

"Maybe the missus has a boy toy." A dark blond haired man with hazel eyes spoke, his voice full of malice and sarcasm. The tone pissed Neal off making him glare up at the man who just laughed back at him.

Well, come on already. We need to get rid of him." Another voice spoke to his right, a man with brown hair and watery blue eyes. His eyes glittered almost fiendishly as if he was happy to kill someone, white teeth peeking out as he grinned in glee. Neal felt his blood chill, pulling against his bonds. The man just smiled broader.

"I think he wants us to let him go." The man continued to gaze down at Neal like a bug under his shoe he was about to squash. The man's fist pulled back and it was sudden as the blow hit Neal across the chin. He passed out immediately from the blow, vision turning to black.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note: **_Took me a while to get a new plot. Been a long long week but now I'm back. _  
_Hope you like!_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Peter couldn't figure out where or why the anklet had gone offline. They had managed to track it to an abandoned warehouse on the far side of town but after that the trail went cold. The place had been recently abandoned, within several hours they thought but they found nothing to point to who might have taken Neal. Peter showed up as soon as he had calmed his wife down and dropped her off at June's. June had been all too happy to help.

"Peter... look at this." Jones called him over to a spot where a table sat but it was no table either of them had ever seen before. It had manacles on it and a used mouth piece still slightly damp with what looked like saliva. Peter's brow furrowed in anger at the thought of something, loosening up only a little to speak.

"Have forensics check it for DNA and let me know the minute they get something on it." Peter growled despite himself, tense at the thought someone had kidnapped and possibly hurt his partner. Jones nodded not taking how he acted personally. Everyone knew the friendship between Peter and Neal. They looked out for one another like no one else.

Peter turned and started to walk away from the table, looking around the dusty warehouse for clues if not Neal. He doubted the young man would still be here. There was no where to hide him or his body. He cringed at the last part of his thought not wanting to go there. It would do him no good to be a Pollyanna but it wouldn't be any better to think the worse but he had to consider both sides. He paused and crouched down looking at the floor a moment.

"Jones! Come look at this." He called out as he noticed an odd pattern on the dusty floor. He heard footsteps approach and someone crouched beside him.

"Here... I think they dragged him out that door over there. Anyone check that direction yet? Maybe we can get some tire marks or something. Match them with the skid marks by my place." He was drawing at straws but it might help at this rate. Jones nodded and stood, careful not to ruin the traces as he called other men over to check it out. Peter followed after a moment, tracing the drag marks along the floor with his eyes as he approached the door and exited. It was still sunny outside despite the lateness of the day. The gravel drive outside the door was useless in finding any additional tracks beyond showing something had been dragged through it. Tire tracks wouldn't be traceable in the loose material. Peter cursed silently to himself as he leaned against the outside of the building and tried to think.

"Boss? We'll find him. Marshalls just told me they are picking up a weak signal for the anklet so maybe it was damaged and not removed. Obviously they didn't know it was on or we wouldn't have gotten this far." Jones was trying to put a positive twist on things so Peter nodded with the best smile he could. He wasn't feeling very positive but still had some hope they'd find the young man alive.

"Tell me what they find and have them call me directly. I need to check on El. She's our only witness to the crime so far." He patted his subordinate on the shoulder, Jones nodding with his own uncertain smile before they parted.

**()()()**

Elizabeth Burke curled up on the sofa in the living room as June talked to her. She had a small blanket wrapped around her and she just stared at her host without saying very much.

"Elizabeth, are you sure you don't want anything to eat? I have some sandwiches in the fridge." June was speaking softly, brightly as she tried to distract her but El was still too much in shock from what she had seen to really feel very talkative.

"No June but thanks. I'm sorry... for not being a better guest." El felt tears forming in her eyes, shock still apparent from her experience. With Peter around she had felt so much more secure but knowing he was out there possibly dealing with people with guns, it scared her. It scared her just as much not knowing where their friend was and why he had been taken.

Both women looked up at the sound of someone knocking on the door. June gave El a quick squeeze before standing up to go check who was there. El sat up and stared over at the door hoping beyond hope it was Peter. Maybe he had found Neal already. She wanted to hope so but wasn't sure how much she should under the circumstances. The young man had enemies despite his charm and innocence, he had lived a life of crime. She forgot that most of the time but now, it came to her that this was no coincidence that he had been taken.

"El?" Peter's voice rang out across the room as she turned and saw her husband approaching with June beside him. She stood up and quickly ran to him, her arms wrapping around his waist tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here! I've been worried!" She was still hugging him tightly, her face buried in his chest when she felt his arms wrap around her and hold her tightly.

"I'm ok, El." Peter's voice was soft but she felt tension there, pulling away enough to look up and stare into his brown eyes. The look she saw was more than enough to tell her what had happened.

"You didn't find him?" Her voice had dropped to a whispered tone, Peter shaking his head.

"No... not yet but they still have a signal on him. They... he still has the anklet on but it's only working off and on. They are tracing it as they can." He sounded reluctant to speak of the case but told he because he knew she wanted to know. El nodded, leading him over to the sofa where they both sat down. Peter looked tired, brow furrowed with worry and anger at the situation. She understood his feelings all too well, the young man having formed a place in their lives that could never be replaced. They both heard a cough and looked up to see June standing there smiling ever so gently.

"I have coffee and snacks if you're interested Agent Burke." June's voice was soft but her expression hid her own fear of losing her favorite boarder. Elizabeth knew the older woman had bonded from day one with the young man, something nobody could explain but just accepted. Neal had a way of charming his way into people's hearts. He had an innocence that called out to them and made them want to protect him.

"If it's no problem, June. I don't want to impose." Peter had finally spoken up, still holding her close to him as they quietly contemplated the situation. June merely clucked her tongue and smiled.

"It's not inconvenient. I'll be right back." June shuffled off through the dining room into the kitchen leaving the couple alone. El was happy her husband had come back safely while still worrying about their missing friend. Their moment together was only interrupted by a sudden buzz of Peter's phone.

"Sorry honey, I need to take this." Peter continued to hold her with his free hand while answering the cell.

"Burke. Hey Jones... Ok... What?" Peter was quiet a moment as he listened to his colleague on the phone. El was looking up at him curiously, blue eyes watery with emotion.

"I'll be there right away. Thanks." Peter hung up the phone but he didn't look happy. He hugged his wife ever so much tighter before he finally sat up again and they locked eyes.

"Peter, what's wrong? Did they find Neal?" El kept her voice soft but she was anxious for answers and the tension had increased in her husband's shoulders and expression. Something had happened.

"El... no they didn't find Neal but... they found three men who may have been involved with kidnapping him. Apparently... they weren't there for Neal. It was a fluke." He paused as if unsure how to continue. El felt him loosen his grip on her and stand up, pacing the floor as she followed him.

"Honey... who were they..." Her voice trailed off as she figured it out and she gave a small gasp. Peter turned and nodded with a grim expression, his own eyes watery now.

"They took him because they thought he was me."

**()()()**

Peter showed up at the holding room for the FBI and looked through the two-way mirror at one of the men inside. He was smug looking in a nice suit with dark hair and pale green eyes. He was sullen looking with cruel eyes.

"Jones, who is this?" Peter felt a file stuffed into his hands and he opened it up and read as Jones spoke to him.

"Richard 'Rizzo" Ramirez. Small time crook working for a number of crime bosses in town as a hired gun and goon. I don't know much about him beyond what's in that record there we got from NYPD. He's never been on the FBI's most wanted list but one of his two friends has." Jones handed Peter another couple of files but pushed one to the top.

"James 'Jimmy' Rossi. Dammit! He works for Falco doesn't he? That figures. Falco's had it out for me since I broke up that illegal gambling house of his two years ago. I never thought he'd actually come after me though." Peter sounded pissed, dropping the files down on a nearby table and pacing the floor before he walked out and into the interrogation room. Jones barely caught up to him.

"Hello, Ramirez." Peter walked in with a grim expression on his face. The man sitting down just smiled coldly, green eyes icy.

"I'm not talking, Fed." Rizzo's voice was flat and quiet. Peter just smiled more, Jones looking nervous when he realized what smile it was.

"Oh I think you will talk, Richi or should I call you Rizzo? My name is Agent Peter Burke. I think you were looking for me?" Peter saw the expression on the man's face flicker ever so slightly to fear as he turned to face him directly. Peter continued to smile hoping beyond hope he was scaring the man.

"You kidnapped someone in my place. I want to know where you took them." His voice was menacing enough that Rizzo gulped but continued his silence. Peter grinned evilly.

"Fine, we'll book you on several other charges the NYPD have on you and you'll start your Federal file with us. Just know this... You kidnapped a Federal Consultant... MY consultant. " Peter leaned in close to the man, their eyes meeting.

"_If you harmed one hair on his head, I will personally come after the lot of you._"


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

It was dark. Too dark even for night time. He felt a chill down to his very bones but he felt nothing else at the moment. It took all his energy just to think as little as he was, every bit of energy precious. Finally he heard a sound like someone gasping but it was a horrific sound, the person was choking, gagging and it terrified him. He wanted to run from the sound till he felt a tightness in his chest and realized the person choking was himself. That's when the pain set in and the cold as he felt his body begin to come to life if only enough to let him know he was alive. His body spasmed as it fought for air, his mouth open and gasping desperately for air it wasn't able to get. He tasted something bitter and salty down his throat and in his mouth. Blood. It was dripping down his throat and into his lungs. He was drowning in it he thought in a panic. He didn't want to die, not like this!

He continued to lay there trembling, trying to breath. He hadn't opened his eyes yet so the world was still bathed in darkness. He could slowly make out some faint light beneath his closed eye lids and with some effort he felt his eyes finally open. His vision was blurry at first, something large and bright over head. His vision began to focus on the light when he realized it was the moon in the night sky. Something about it made him calm down and slowly he could catch a bit of breath as he stared at the huge white orb in the sky and his body began to relax. He was still cold but at least he could breath if only a little.

He made to move his hands up to touch his neck, a sharp pain and something warm, wet and sticky dripping down onto his chest but found his arms cuffed behind him, the rattling of his bindings obvious. His mind was still blank but some brief insight enabled him to loosen and remove the cuffs before he could remember how he had done it. He didn't care. He was free now and his hands touched gingerly at his throat feeling a large cut across his neck. Someone had cut his throat. He felt panic again but something he wasn't aware of kicked in and he felt his hands instinctively loosen the tie he wore and wrap it securely around his neck. Almost immediately he felt able to breath, the hole sealed and the tightness in his chest lessened.

He pushed himself up to a near sitting position as his eyes grew accustomed to the semi-darkness around him and he found a large rock to lean against. His mind was blank of memories but he knew this had to be some kind of quarry. It looked long abandoned to the elements, signs of water erosion along its sides in the moonlight. Who ever had thrown him here hoped he wouldn't be found anytime soon. There were some trees over head along the edge of the pit, too steep he thought to climb in his current condition but he would have to find shelter and a way out of this bowl if he were to get any kind of medical help. He knew he had possibly lost a great deal of blood and the fact he was conscious was a miracle.

He gently pulled himself to his knees and finally to his feet. He stumbled along the graveled ravine till he found a small overhang and ducked underneath. He dug a bit of a pit making a wall of gravel to one side and finally curled up in the bed of rock and fell into an exhausted sleep. He only woke up when he heard the sound of thunder clapping over head and felt a few drops of rain. He was tired and weak, his body unwilling to move and his mind still blank with no memory of who he was or what had happened. He curled up into a tighter ball as the rain pelted the overhang and began to spill into his small shelter. He shivered, pulling his jacket closer around himself but the rain was filling the ravine. He was already laying in a small pool of water thinking he should move but where would he go?

He jumped as the thunder clapped again, shivering in the darkness and wishing he was home. _Home... where what that?_ He thought he must have one but his mind drew a blank although it had told him that's where he wanted to be. He just shrugged, crawling out into the downpour and running through the darkness, flashes of lightning lighting his way. He found another overhang but it was a few feet over head, a kind of shallow cave. He managed to climb up into the space and curl up against the inside of the hollow. He was still shivering, soaking wet now as he pulled his body into a tighter ball and tried to rest, the pelting of the rain hammering on the small overhang and ground. He trembled at the thunder claps and flinched at the flashes of lightening till exhaustion finally hit him again and he passed into a restless sleep. His last waking thought was of a blurry face, a man's talking to him.

_Neal? Where are you?_

**()()()**

After his reaction to the first goon, Peter was told to leave the interrogation to Jones and the rest of the team. Hughes had insisted he stay away from things for now seeing how close to the case Peter was. After a short shouting match, Peter stormed out of the offices and out into the maelstrom that had begun to wash the city of what was left from the former day. It was late evening and Peter was out in the storm soaking wet and pissed about not knowing where his partner and friend might be. Hughes was right, he shouldn't be on the case with it being so close to him but he wanted to find Neal and bring him home if that was possible. It had been him they wanted and if he had to talk to Falco himself, maybe he should but that would be suicide at this point.

He must have walked in the rain a good hour before he began to shiver. He looked up for somewhere to escape the downpour when he saw them.

"Neal?" Peter whispered the name as he saw the figure run across the street to a late night cafe. He followed without calling out, ducking inside the place but not seeing Neal as he entered. Maybe he was hallucinating but he thought he had seen him. He shook himself off as best he could by the door and found a booth to sit down in. After a few minutes a waitress walked up and smiled at him.

"Welcome to the _Quarry cafe_. What will it be?" She had her pad and pen ready as he looked up at her and stifled a yawn. He was beginning to feel the chill from the rain, his clothes damp from the storm.

"Coffee and chicken soup if you have it." He sneezed into his sleeve and sniffled, the waitress handing him some napkins as she finished writing down his order and walked away. He felt a buzzing from his pocket as he removed his wet jacket and lay it beside him. Peter pulled out his phone and pushed the cell to his ear.

"Peter... where are you?" He felt his face flush red unless he had a fever but it was from guilt as his conscience got to him. He hadn't told Elizabeth he was staying late and now she was calling him. Peter sighed to himself as he tried to think what to tell her.

"I'm sorry El. I must have lost track of time looking for Neal. Hughes threw me off the case so I should be home soon. I'm just... I'll be home soon. Is June still awake?" He had left her with June who had been more than happy to house a guest. They both got along so splendidly but he always felt guilty getting others involved with personal matters.

"Why would Reese take you off the case, Peter?" Her voice sounded worried and maybe a bit angry. She knew if anyone could find Neal it would be him but after his burst of anger at Ramirez, Hughes had decided to keep him back till his emotions were in control. He grumbled to himself before answering her.

"I may have threatened one of the kidnappers... I didn't hit the guy but Hughes felt I was too close to this and I should back off till I my anger cooled off. Anyway, I'll be home soon. I just stopped to get out of the rain. Love you." He was glad to have her in his life. If he had been kidnapped what would she have done? They were each other's lives and he knew he couldn't live without her and she without him. She must have sensed his worry.

"Love you too honey. Be safe." He heard her blow him a kiss over the phone and he did the same back, hanging up the cell just as the waitress returned with his coffee and soup.

"Here you go, sir." She carefully placed the food and drink before him and dropped the receipt on the end.

"Let me know if you need anything else."

**()()()**

He had a strange dream about running through the rain not too far from the FBI building. He ran inside a small cafe and ordered coffee and soup. He could smell the soup and although it was probably not the best he'd had, at this point he needed something, anything to keep the chill out. He was barely conscious, eyes shut as he remained curled up in the hollow as the storm raged around him as the dream continued.

He found himself turning to look out into the storm, his reflection in the glass. He felt a weird sensation as he saw the face, waking up suddenly as he shuddered in his small shelter. He had seen a face but he knew it wasn't his own. Someone else had been there but who? He tried to think whose face he had seen in his dream but his memories refused to speak to him. He sighed tiredly and shifted his position as he tried to get comfortable again and sleep. The storm continued to rage around him, craning his head some over the edge of his small shelter and finding a small river flowing some feet beneath him. He was trapped!

He watched with each lightning flash as the water began to inch its way upwards towards the bottom of the small cliff he was sleeping on. He noticed bits of rock and soil slipping off in chunks into the rough waters as the rain melted the landscape around him. He would have to get out of here before the ravine completely filled with water and he drowned. It took a bit of effort but he climbed up onto to the shelter overhang and slowly began to pull himself up the ten feet or so of muddy cliff towards the trees overhead. He felt and saw a few roots and plants to use as hand holds but mostly there was little to hold onto as the sides of the ravine slowly melted into the frothing waters below him. He looked down at some point to see that his shelter had already been swallowed up by the waters as they gradually rose higher.

"A...aaa..." He tried to make a sound but he couldn't, a wet cough erupting from his wounded throat. He kept with his climb, seeing the trees coming closer as he drew nearer the top of the ravine. He reached out to a particularly large root and pulled with all his strength till he felt himself slide over the top and onto more solid ground. It was a relief as he dragged himself through the mud and rock, collapsing once he was far enough away from the edge to be safe. His body ached, arms sore from overworking himself in his weakened state. He wheezed and choked slightly as the tie around his neck was no longer helping now that it was wet and dirty from his struggle.

"hhheee...p..." He cried out weakly but knew nobody was around to help him. He continued to wheeze as he found himself unable to catch his breath, his body slowly soaked through and chilled by the rain. The storm continued to rage around him, although the thunder and lightning had ceased some. He heard a faint sound nearby, a beeping he thought and peered in the direction of the sound seeing something blurry and red blinking near his left foot just before he passed out.

**()()()**

Peter finished most of his soup, his stomach still upset from the night's events. He sipped at his coffee a few minutes more before leaving the payment and tip by the check, grabbing up his jacket and heading for the door. It was still raining outside although the lightning and thunder had begun to trail off, the agent peering out into the mess. He saw a cab pull up and watched as the man parked and ran in quickly, Peter moving out of his way.

"Hey Katie... I'll have the usual to go." He wasn't a young man but his voice was charming enough, the waitress grinned and smiled back nodding at him as she poured him a nice heaping cup of coffee and put it in a cup with a lid. He passed her a bill and turned to go as she said good-bye.

"See you next time, Neelie." She looked happy to see the man, Peter blinking as he realized the odd coincidence of their names. He shook his head stopping the cabbie as he went back out.

"Are you still on duty? I need a ride home." Peter looked at the driver, the man's face partially hidden by a large floppy hat that made him think of Neal although the man looked nothing like him. The man nodded, hurrying him to the car and they both ducked in before the storm could soak them any more. Peter sighed as he leaned back into the back seat and saw the driver put his coffee in the holder and peer back through the rear-view mirror.

"Where to, buddy?" Neelie's tone was friendly as he started the car and took off into the maelstrom. Peter smiled tiredly back.

"57 Riverside drive." He had almost said his home address then remembered where he had left his wife. He couldn't wait to see Elizabeth, his body and heart chilled from more than just the weather. He watched Neelie nod as he kept driving. It was then he heard a soft buzzing in his coat pocket and pulled his cell out and pushed it to his ear.

"Burke." He listened to the phone suddenly wide-eyed at the voice on the other end as he waved to get the cabbie's attention.

"Thank you. I'll be right there. He's not armed so please tell them not to shoot. Thanks." Peter hung up the cell and pushed it back into his pocket as Neelie looked back at him curiously.

"You needed something, sir?" The man was looking at him through the rear-view mirror again, Peter nodding.

"I need you to drive me out to the Rockford Quarry Park. Double time if you can do it. Thanks." Peter was sounding desperate hoping he'd get some good news now that the Marshalls had gotten a definite signal on Neal's position. He was so worried about Neal he suddenly realized he had to call El again as he pulled out his personal cell and called.

"Peter? Where are you? It's nearly 3 am." She sounded tired but more worried about him than anything. He tried to comfort her before he told her the news. She gave a gasp of surprise.

"I'm headed that way but there's no way to know what we'll find till I get there. Just think positive. I know I am." He was praying his partner was still in one piece of he didn't know what he was going to do to Rizzo and his friends much less Falco. He heard El still excited and hopeful on the other side.

"He'll be ok, Peter. If they got a signal on him he must be ok. Call me when you find out details. I'll go to you." She sounded so sure, blowing him a kiss over the phone as he tried to imagine being close to her and hugging her close. He just wanted to be home with his wife.

"Love you too honey. I'll be home soon." Peter hung up the cell with a slump of his shoulders. He was exhausted, tired beyond words and he just hoped that Neal was ok. He felt responsible for this considering Falco had been after him and not Neal. His partner didn't deserve this. He wiped tiredly at his eyes before he felt the cab slowing down to a crawl and saw the flashing of Police, FBI and other vehicles. He thought he saw an ambulance as he paid the cabbie and exited the vehicle. It was still raining hard but he didn't care as he saw a familiar face and ran up to them.

"Jones! Diana!" Both of his agents were there near the ambulance. He paused when he saw the looks on their faces. Something twisted in his stomach suddenly and he felt a sick kind of feeling come over him as he approached and Diana made to stop him. He saw the gurney off to the side being pushed towards the ambulance.

"Boss..." She didn't get past that word of respect when he saw what she was trying to warn him off of.

"Oh God... no..." Peter rushed forward towards the figure on the gurney and tried not to cry, his chest tightening up along with his stomach.

"Neal? Neal..." Peter just looked down at his partner and friend, the young man's face a deathly pale in the dim lights of the vehicles, the wound around his neck more than obvious as the paramedics worked to seal it up properly. He felt sick, turning and throwing up the soup and coffee into a bush. He felt a hand on his shoulder and back and saw Diana there.

"I'm sorry Peter." She was patting him on the shoulder and helping him up when he turned and rushed back to the ambulance and flashed his badge.

"He's my responsibility. I need to ride with him." The paramedics nodded letting Peter in as his attention turned to the barely breathing consultant. He felt a hand grasp his and saw Diana standing outside.

"We'll follow behind once we finish our investigation here."

He heard her speak but just barely as he nodded without turning his eyes away from the younger man on the gurney. He felt her hand pull from his, the doors closing soon after. Peter turned to see her staring through the windows worried after them, Jones coming up behind her as he stared after the moving vehicle. He could just see them discussing something before they were out of sight and he turned his gaze back to the wounded man at his side.

"Neal... I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened." He heard his voice crack as he gently grasped Neal's thin cold hand in his. The con looked so much like a child as he lay there, dark brown locks dripping with rain and mud as they clung darkly against his pale skin. He watched the paramedics working on the neck wound as they cleaned and sterilized the area and gently wrapped the area in gauze. Once they were done it seemed the slightly bluish tinge around Neal's lips had lightened as he stopped wheezing and breathed an little more normally, chest moving up and down in a gentle rise and drop.

"We have the men in custody. I'll make sure they pay. Don't you worry." He held his friend's hand sandwiched between his as he gently massaged it hoping to warm the coldness away. At some point he thought he felt Neal's fingers entwine in his ever so lightly before falling limp again. Peter felt something warm and wet roll down his cheek and realized he was starting to cry. He wiped at his eyes with one hand keeping one around Neal's securely. He didn't let go till they arrived at the ER and they pulled the young man into the OR leaving Peter behind.

Peter slid down along the wall and sat there staring into space for some time before he heard someone talking to him and shaking him gently. He looked up to see Diana there and Jones. They both seemed to talking to him but he heard nothing, his mind on Neal. He let them help him to his feet as they led him to a waiting area and sat with him.

"Boss... Peter? I think he's in shock, Jones. Should we call someone?" Diana looked and sounded worried, Jones picking up on her expression till Peter finally came back to himself and shook his head.

"I'm ok. I just need to know he's ok." He closed his eyes for just a moment feeling his body begin to loosen up some and relax. Exhaustion took over, his energy all but spent as he fell asleep almost immediately.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note: The idea for what happens to Neal is taken loosely from a made for TV movie I saw a a long time ago. The guy in the story survives having his throat slit by a serial killer. I figured it was very Mobster like to get rid of someone. I don't claim to know anything medical but I just recall that scene sticking with me from that movie (_based off the original Hannibal Lecter book without Anthony Hopkins._) Anyhow, just thought I'd throw that out there for the nitpickers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

_He was dreaming, a faint memory drawing breath on the blackboard in his mind's eye. _

He was sleeping when a sound woke him up. He sat up in bed and looked around the unfamiliar room till he realized he was home. He slowly rose, padding barefoot across the cool wooden floors of the small apartment from his bedroom towards the sound. He paused outside a door just down the hallway from his and listened.

"_Please, don't do this!_" The voice was quiet, hushed in fear but the sound made him cringe, tension filling his body as he felt his hands curl into fists at his side.

"_Shut up or I'll kill him too. He'll be my assistant. I'll take care of him for you._" The man's voice was cold and menacing, a sniffling sob coming from the woman. He finally pushed the door open enough he could see what was happening, peering through the crack of the door.

"_You asked too many questions and now... we have to part ways._" He saw a man, tall, dark hair hovering over a woman in her late 30s. She looked frightened as the man held a large glittering knife over her where she lay in bed. The man was smiling in the dim light from the windows, the blade quickly moving to her throat as he watched in horror.

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!_" He screamed running into the room but someone tripped and held him against the floor as he hit the cool wooden boards. He struggled unable to move beneath the second man's grasp.

"_Ah, your son woke up. I told you not to make so much noise. Now he has to watch._" The man grasped her tightly in his arms and pulled the knife across her throat, a gagging wet sound escaping her lips as he watched horrified. The man dropped her back to the bed, wiping the knife against the sheets as if he had just chopped vegetables rather than killed a person. The man who had killed her stood and walked towards him and the man holding him.

"_Bare his neck. Now that he's a witness, he's of no use to me._" The man's voice was dripping with evil as he glared up at the figure. The one holding him pulled his arms behind him and pushed him to a kneeling position as he held his hands back with one hand and pulled his head back with the other.

"_It's a shame. I had hoped to make you my apprentice. I always wanted a son but I guess it wasn't in the cards._" The man approached him, the blade shining in the dim light as the cool metal touched against his skin. He fought and struggled but the man holding him was too strong.

"_Ge... aw...hay..._" The voice was gurgling wetly but it was loud enough the man with the knife turned and stood staring at the figure with shock.

"_You can't be alive. I cut your throat!_" The man sounded surprised if not a little scared. The man stood there, walking towards the figure when there was a loud report. The knife fell from the man's hands and hit the floor with a quiet tinkling of metal followed by a hollow thud as the man fell beside the weapon dead. The woman turned and pointed the gun at the man holding him. He felt the man quickly let go, begging her not to shoot and backing away in fear but there was another loud report and a groan but the man dragged himself away as the woman dropped the gun and collapsed to the ground.

"_Mom? Mom!_" He finally found the strength to stand up and move to his mother's side. She lay on the floor gasping for breath, blue eyes staring up in the darkness like two shiny marbles.

"_Niii...kkk...iii_" She held his hand in hers tightly till the grip loosened and she was gone. He clung to her and cried for what seemed forever. It was when he heard the sirens he came out of his grief long enough to remember himself. He grabbed a sheet off the bed and draped it over her gently, kissing her cheek before he covered her face and walked into the other room. He was in a trance, his mind unsure what he was doing as he moved in a haze, cleaning himself up, packing a bag, changing clothes and then ducking out the back door into the night as he ran away from the scene.

**()()()**

Peter woke up when he felt a familiar hand caress his hair and a soft perfume he knew all too well waft near him. He opened his eyes to see El looking down at him, her arms wrapping around him as she sat beside him in the waiting room. Peter looked at his watch as he wrapped an arm around his wife and blinked.

"El, when did you get here?" He kissed her feeling guilty for having slept so long and not calling her back. He had missed her, worrying about her since what had happened the previous day. She seemed the same old Elizabeth he always knew but worry was evident in her eyes for him and his partner. She hugged him tight and reciprocated the kiss before speaking.

"I know, it's after 5 but I didn't want to bother June to drive me this late so I took a cab. She's going to come later today to visit." She paused to hug him a bit tighter before continuing.

"Diana called me about your being here and let me know everything was ok. They already put Neal in a room but she let you sleep since you looked like you needed it, honey." She kept her arms wrapped around him, snuggling close as he slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and shifted around to get more comfortable.

"I guess I did need it but I wish Diana or Jones had waken me up. These waiting room chairs are far from comfy and I would have liked to see Neal when he was moved." He sounded a bit testy, feeling a crick in his neck and blushing a bit as he saw El's slightly reproachful look.

"Sorry, I've been worrying about him. I kept dreaming about how he looked when they brought him in. It was... words can't even begin to describe it!" He felt her arms tighten around him as they both stood. Peter turned at the sound of someone walking up and saw Jones with three of cups of coffee.

"Hey Peter, El... Thought you might have need of this. Diana's already gone up to see Neal and left. She was pretty tired but wanted me to tell you she'll call you if they get any more information. I'm going to go home now unless you need me for anything else." Jones sounded and looked tired despite his eagerness to be helpful especially when it came to Peter and Neal. Peter shook his head and smiled.

"You've both done more than enough. Thanks Jones. Go sleep. I'll later at the office if not tomorrow." He watched Jones nod as he handed them both a cup of coffee and took off with a quiet nod. El clung to him as they made their way towards the nurse's station and asked for the room with Neal in it.

"Yes sir... right down the hall, 2nd elevator and up to the 3rd floor. They have him on a private floor with a guard. Just show your ID. They're expecting you." She smiled at him and El before they followed her directions and headed for the elevator. Once they had entered the elevator and the doors closed, El looked up at Peter curiously.

"Peter, it wasn't your fault this happened. I know you feel responsible for Neal but it was something that couldn't be controlled. Don't beat yourself up over this. Ok?" She was smiling up at him, kissing him on the cheek when he flushed slightly and pulled away.

"It IS my fault. Those men weren't after Neal... they were after me! He would have been safe if not for the fact I had..." he paused seeing the frightened look on El's face. He hadn't meant to rant why but it had come out and he had to tell someone how he felt. Now he regretted it as he let the sentence hang in the air and the elevator made a "_ding_" to indicate they had reached their floor. El just looked at him with those big blue eyes of hers, quiet and timid almost. They walked a few feet apart instead of holding on to one another for most of the rest of the way till he finally reached out and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, El. I didn't mean to yell. You... you didn't see what they did to him. I kept thinking if I hadn't had that meeting..." He wanted to scream, yell and cry all at once but she held up two fingers to his lips and just smiled at him with those watery blue eyes.

"It's ok, Peter. I felt the same way. I was so afraid for him and thought what if they had mistaken you for him? I wondered what awful people he had associated with that could have done this and then when you told me... I didn't want to think about it. Let's just end this here and go in and be there for him. He needs us to be strong for him." Her voice was soft, reasonable and everything he knew he had married her for. She was a strong woman and understanding. He hugged her more tightly and kissed her again.

"You're right. We have to think about Neal right now. Come on." He was smiling ever so slightly, her face a bit lighter as the tension eased if only for the moment and they walked down the hallway to the room. The door was to their left as they walked up the guard, an FBI agent smiling sleepily at Peter.

"Hey Rick. How's everything?" Peter smiled at the man and shook his hand as the man stood and nodded.

"Hey Peter. Every thing's ok. Quiet as a ... well quiet so far. Go on in." Rick gave a smile and nod to El, Peter introducing her before they quietly opened the door.

Peter went in first, peering through the opening as El followed behind, their hands clasped tightly. The room was cozy, as cozy as a hospital room could be with a small bouquet on the table near the window already. A few soft rays of sunlight could be seen peeking in through the curtains. Peter made his way to the bedside, the soft beeping of the machines and the hiss of a respirator evident. El went to the bouquet and smiled.

"Diana put these here and signed it from everyone at the FBI. How sweet." She was smiling, eyes watering as were Peter's as he neared Neal's bedside and sat down. Tubes were in the younger man's mouth and nose, his neck taped up while IVs were in both arms, one with plasma and the other with something he wasn't sure about. Peter gently took Neal's left hand in his own, both hands bandaged from some minor injuries.

"Peter honey... are you ok?" She stood behind him, wrapping her arms around him gently before she moved closer to the bedside and gently brushed a wispy lock from Neal's face and kissed the young man briefly on the forehead.

"We're here Neal. Just get better." She caressed his hair briefly noticing the slight fluttering of his eyes beneath tightly closed eyes. Peter was quiet, his hand still holding Neal's. He wasn't sure what to say, the guilt he felt returning as he watched his partner and friend fighting for his life. They both turned at the sound of voices outside, listening as the door quietly opened up and a silvery haired woman walked in. She looked to be in her mid to late 50s, bright green eyes glittering at them with intelligence. She wore dark blue scrubs with a white lab coat over them, a stethoscope wrapped around her neck. She smiled softly at the couple holding out her hand to them both.

"Agent Burke I presume? Agents Barrigan and Jones told me a lot about you." She smiled brightly as Peter stood to shake her hand as did Elizabeth.

"I hope it was all good? This is my wife Elizabeth." He was smiling as much as he could under the circumstances, his attention still on his wounded partner. The doctor seemed to feel his tension.

"My name is Dr. Priscilla Endicott. Diana thought I should let you know how your friend is doing. He was in poor shape when he came in but he's a fighter. We only have him on the respirator till his injuries heal." She walked closer to the bedside and took Neal's wrist in hers, taking his pulse before patting the young man's hand gently and laying it back at his side.

"From what I understand, he was kidnapped?" She sounded truly interested as she continued a check of his breathing and heart rate, stethoscope checking beneath the hospital robe. Peter nodded a bit more stiffly than he meant to.

"Yeah... It was a case of mistaken identity." Peter turned and paced to the far side of the room for a moment to be alone, listening as El whispered to the doctor.

"_My husband was the intended victim. I saw the kidnapping but had no idea it would turn out like this._" Her voice broke as she retold the story. He turned to see the doctor comforting El.

"_I understand._" She kept her tone low before changing topics.

"You'll be glad to know there was no long term damage to his vocal cords or throat. The cut was thin enough it will heal with minimal scarring. The fact he covered it with his tie kept much of the mud and gunk from entering the wound and infecting it. Your friend is very lucky." She finished her examination with a quick opening of Neal's eyes to check his pupils. They were only somewhat dilated which seemed to concern the doctor some.

"His eyes should be more dilated than this. We didn't notice any head trauma but it could be from the loss of blood. He needed a couple of pints just to get him stabilized before we put him in this room. Your partner is a stronger person, Agent Burke. Mr. Caffrey should heal up quickly and once he wakes up we'll know for sure about any after effects." She pulled on the stethoscope as she spoke, looking between the both of them as if posing a question.

"Thank you, Dr. Endicott. I'm just glad he's ok. So the injury won't affect his vocal cords? It looked like a deep wound." Peter continued to flush as he spoke of the incident, guilt continuing to wrack at him. He felt the doctor's hand on his arm and she just smiled warmly back.

"He's going to be ok. It looks like they missed his vocal cords but there was some minor bruising. It may be a few weeks maybe a month before he will be able to talk or talk well at least. Some people heal faster but I'd give it about a month for his voice to heal if it doesn't work right away. We won't know for certain till he wakes up and tries to speak. Every injury is unique and so is every patient. With his progress just over the last few hours, I'd say your friend will heal quickly." Her manner was positive, comforting and brought a relief to the couple. Peter thanked her again as profusely as he could, Elizabeth walking out with the doctor as Peter sat back down at Neal's bedside and took his friend's hand in his.

"Did you hear that Neal? Doctor says you're going to get better soon." He hoped he sounded as positive and sincere as the doctor had. He wanted to hear the sarcastic voice of his partner again, annoying as he could be at times he would be nicer and not complain in the future. Well maybe not as much but he just wanted Neal to be well.

Peter sighed to himself, watching Neal continue to breath with the help of the respirator, the bandages around his neck reminding him of a grim story he read as a kid. He would never look at "_The Velvet Ribbon_" tale quite the same again after this past day. He shivered at the thought of it, pushing the image from his mind and thinking of more positive things.

"Diana put a nice bouquet in the room. I'm sure El will bring some more later on. You know how women are about flowers." His voice was sounding a little more conversational, Peter almost hearing and seeing Neal make a snarky remark if not smirking smile at the comment. Neal would probably say something about Peter not being sentimental or romantic enough. Neal was the bouquet type, having sent El a nice one the day he almost left them. The day Kate died.

Peter shook his head again, trying with all his might to move away from the negative and back to the positive. He had to think positive if he was going to help Neal get better. He slumped back in the hard wooden chair, the little bit of cushioning not helping as he shifted to get comfy.

"Uhnnnn..." The sound was faint, almost gurgling and wet as Peter tried to figure out where it came from. He finally realized it was Neal making noise, his face twitching a bit, eyes moving more beneath closed lids as his hand grasped Peter's, fingers holding on tight.

"Neal?" Peter spoke softly, unsure if the young man was moaning in pain or trying to speak. He knew it would be hard to speak with the tubing down his nose and throat so he pushed the nurse call button, the door immediately opening as El and the doctor popped back in.

"Honey, what's the matter?" El walked over to Peter who was standing now and looking at Neal curiously.

"He made a noise. I don't really know what but... there it is again!" Peter pointed as Neal shifted slightly in the bed, head moving from one side to the other slowly, a low moan escaping his throat. The doctor immediately checked the IV drips and pulled the stethoscope from around her neck again to check something. She put the end of it on his chest and neck and shook her head.

"His breathing is still good. Not as wet as it was when he came in. We were able to clear his lungs out pretty easily. He may have some pain from the wound or general aches. I'll make sure the nurse gives him an extra dose of pain medication." She patted them both gently on the shoulder before she left the room again. A nurse showed up almost immediately after the doctor left and adjusted one of the other IVs, the one that Peter hadn't been sure about but now realized must be morphine or some other pain medication. Neal stopped shifting and moving within a few minutes of the dosage, a relieved sigh off everyone's lips.

"Once he wakes up, we'll let him manipulate the dose as he needs it. Right now we're just giving him enough to be comfortable till he wakes up and can let us know just what's bothering him." She smiled kindly at both of them, did some quick checks of Neal's vitals yet again before leaving the room. Peter sat back down as did El as she pulled another chair up.

"I think you should go home and get some rest, dear. You look exhausted and I know I haven't slept much since everything happened." They both grabbed the now cold cups of coffee Jones had given them, forgotten as they watched over Neal, threw them in the trash and said their good-byes for the moment.

"Well back later today, Neal. Rest well." El leaned over and hugged the young man gently, planting a light kiss on his forehead before she turned towards the door. Peter patted the young man on the shoulder with one hand, holding his left hand in the other.

"Get better, Neal... Please." His voice fell a few octaves as the guilt overcame him again and he mussed the young man's hair ever so gently. He turned to follow his wife, hand slowly letting go when he felt it. Peter looked back to see Neal's fingers grasping his a moment, a slightly pressure on and off that made him blink before the young man's hand went limp again. Peter smiled ever so slightly, a chuckle escaping his lips as he exited the room with his arm around his wife.

"Peter, what's so funny?" She was looking at him oddly, her lips curved in a small smile. He just shook his head and sighed.

"I think Neal sent me a message in his sleep. Morse code. I could swear he tapped out "OK" on my hand." He looked incredulous but calmer.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Author Note: The _Endicott_ name is a real one. A student at the place I work had that name and I always thought it was a very unique last name. Guess I finally found a place to use it. I like interesting names when I can find them. I knew a prof who told me one of the other profs in his department had the last name of "_Christmas_." Literally, his last name was _Christmas_ like the holiday. The interesting thing was, the man's wife's name was _Mary_. True story. Scout's honor and all that jazz. **_*grins*_


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

_He was remembering. Although vaguely aware of someone near him talking, low soothing tones that seemed familiar, he was dreaming of another place, another time long forgotten. A memory hidden far in the depths of his mind._

He left home reluctantly, panic and shock taking over as he packed and left the back way through the window down the fire escape. His only lifeline was gone. His only friend and parent, his support had finally left him and he was alone with no where to go. He only looked back once to see lights go on in the apartment, blue and red colors flashing eerily around the building while sirens screamed. He shivered in the darkness before finally turning around and disappearing into the night.

Hours must have past before he found himself sitting in a familiar place, a place he would go when he had no where else. It wasn't quite the '_fortress of solitude_' or a sanctuary but it was somewhere nobody could find him when he needed to think or be alone. The abandoned storm pipe was more than handy when he needed to hide out. He ducked into the long disused and plugged up pipe, sitting down inside long enough to drop of his backpack. He climbed back out on top of the cement pipe, laying flat on his back and looking up at the dark sky above. There was little light out here so he could see more stars than at the apartment, the moon shining brightly as it waxed to fullness.

He wiped at his eyes as he realized he had started to cry, the shock and adrenalin wearing off long enough for him to feel the fear and terror he'd been holding back. He curled up on his side, his cheek touching the cool cement as he cried and let out all his emotions. He kept seeing the scene in his mind and shivered as he pulled himself into a tight little ball and passed into a light sleep. He didn't wake up till he felt the light sprinkling of raindrops falling down around him. He wiped at his cheek, cold drops starting to come down harder making him climb back down into the storm pipe and duck inside. He leaned back against the side and stared out into the darkness as the sky cried with him.

**()()()**

He woke up sometime later when he heard thunder clap and lightning flash outside the storm pipe. He was glad it was sealed or else he would have been washed out by now. He noticed a nice little river forming below him and wondered if he should move as the water seemed to be creeping higher. He had to think about it a moment when he realized moving would be his best bet. He could find a stoop or other place in town to stay. He had money enough for the bus if he had to go to the depot. He made up his mind, pulling his pack back up around his shoulders and started out into the storm. He was climbing up to the top of the pipe, so he could avoid the water below when he paused, a soft but insidious sound catching his attention. He was crouched on top of the storm pipe seeing a shadow standing just a few feet away on the shore.

"_Who's there?_" He was afraid but it wasn't till the lightning flashed and showed him the figure his heart almost stopped. He stood up, took a few steps back before he saw the flash and felt a burning pain in his leg. He cried out, falling back down and rolling off the storm pipe to the water below. His face went under water as he struggled against the pain and tried to sit up but someone was on him, holding him down so he couldn't breath. He kicked and clawed till finally he was pulled up and out of the water gasping desperately for air.

"_Stupid mongrel! How I ever thought you'd make a good son..._" He saw the man's face more clearly now glaring up at his stepfather and spitting. He saw the man grimace at him as the gun pointed directly at his head. He froze, body chilled from more than the weather. He gave a hard kick when his mind came back to him and made a run for it, climbing up the side of the ravine but finding the mud held him back. There was another report the thunder swallowing the sound. He felt something hit him along the side of the head, his vision blacking out a moment as his body slumped and slid back down the side of the ditch to the waterline.

He felt paralyzed seeing a dark figure standing over him as he tried to talk but couldn't.

"_Say hi to your mother for me._" The man smiled evilly as he pulled the young man into the rising waters and everything went black.

**()()()**

He was shivering, his body felt encased in ice as he fought through the darkness to the light. He heard a voice, a familiar voice although he couldn't remember just who it was.

_"Get better, Neal... Please."_

He had a feeling this person wanted to protect him. He tapped his index finger into their palm, his fingers entwining in theirs a brief moment before he felt their hand leave his and he was left alone in the darkness again.

**()()()**

Peter didn't go to work till after 1 the next day. Hughes was letting him stay away long enough to check up on Neal as well as cool off so they could put him back on the case. Neither of the three suspects would talk and had called for their lawyers. It was a matter of time before Falco got men out of there.

"Reese..." Peter's voice was slightly brusque. He wasn't mad at his superior just angry at the situation. Falco had gone too far and he was going to find a way to make the man pay. Hughes looked at him curiously as both men sat in his office.

"Peter, how is Caffrey doing?" Hughes' query was what made Peter smile. Everyone had been asking how Neal was doing meaning he had become a huge part of their lives. It was amazing how many people missed the ex-con / consultant in so short a time. It made Peter feel warm inside and he hoped to visit his partner later that day to let him know.

"He's doing as well as can be expected. They have him on a respirator but otherwise he's surviving on his own. We're just waiting for him to wake up now although he did managed to tap "_OK_" into my hand in Morse code early this morning." He was smiling a little bit more at the thought, hearing a chuckle from Reese.

"Interesting. I guess under the circumstances he can't speak or won't be able to for a bit once he's up and around." The older agent sounded sad despite everyone teasing Neal for speaking up "_too_" much sometimes. It was quiet when he wasn't around which made for a dull work day. Peter nodded.

"Yeah. We'll have to give that silver tongue of his a rest till he heals."

**()()()**

Elizabeth was at Neal's side around 3 pm that day, a bag with a few magazines and a book beside her as she sat in the chair by his bed. She was smiling as best she could and talking quietly to him about this and that, her work for the day with a client at a local art gallery.

"Oh you would have made a face, Neal! I can't believe my friend is going to put this man's works up but apparently he's paid for a show there and she can't refuse to run a show just because she doesn't like the art. I'd be surprised if anyone buys a piece. She asked me to cater so that may help the poor artist get some guests but they'll mostly be there for the food I'll be serving if nothing else." She playfully patted his hand as she pulled out a magazine and opened it up to a particular page.

"I found an article you might like about Matisse, Neal. I'll read it to you." She started to read the article that was about the piece of art stolen a while back by the prof and his students. She was so into reading the piece she didn't notice the hand reaching for hers till she gave a little gasp and dropped the magazine. Her face turned to find two pale blue eyes staring glassily back at her.

"Neal, honey... Can you hear me?" She was holding his hand in hers as he grasped it gently and his finger tapped against hers in a particular pattern. She only just recognized his tapping was Morse code. Peter tried to teach her once but she was never able to recognize much beyond _SOS_ and _I LOVE YOU_ so she just smiled and shrugged helplessly.

"I'm sorry Neal. I don't know Morse code enough to answer you. Can you write it out?" She picked up the magazine, pushed it back into the bag while fishing out a pad and pencil. She gently helped him write as she held the pad for him.

_Where am I?_

She read the line before she saw him writing more.

_Who are you?_

Elizabeth blinked at the last line, hoping she read it right as he looked at her with a bleary eyed expression. She paused unable to think how to reply at first. Here she was talking to him on and off about stuff and he didn't know her? Something wet and warm rolled down her cheek, his hand reaching up slowly to touch it.

"Neal... You're in a hospital. You were badly injured. I'm Elizabeth... Elizabeth Burke." She stopped there hoping that would be enough to trigger his memory but he blinked back at her confused, grabbing up the pencil again and writing more.

_Who is Neal?_

She sighed, reaching across to the nurses' call and hoped the doctor would be able to help. El wasn't sure how to react to this situation. It was totally unexpected. How was she going to tell Peter Neal had amnesia?

**()()()**

Peter showed up at the hospital as soon as he could after Elizabeth called him. He didn't tell Hughes what was up other than that Neal was awake. It would nobody any good to tell them he had amnesia and maybe it was just a temporary thing. He could be himself by the end of the week. Peter could only hope.

"Peter!" Elizabeth was waiting outside of Neal's room when Peter showed, hugging him tightly and looking more worried than ever. She nestled against him as he held her close.

"He wrote that he didn't know who you were?" Peter was in FBI mode, El looking up at him with a curious glance as she nodded. He realized he was still tense and tried to relax, taking a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Honey, he didn't know his own name..." El's eyes were shiny with tears as she pulled him towards the chairs she had been sitting in. There was a small tote bag on one seat full of magazines and other items it seemed. El dug in the bag and pulled out the notepad. She showed it to him, Peter glancing down at the scrawl he barely recognized as Neal's handwriting, in fact it seemed like a whole other person had written the words.

"Strange... has the doctor said anything yet?" He sat down with her, his arm around her as they stayed close. She shook her head.

"Still inside talking to him... well he's writing stuff down but he did try to do Morse code with me. I was surprised but I don't know much about it so no clue what it was he was trying to say." She looked helplessly at him, her lips curving down to a frown. They just sat there a few minutes before Peter turned to his wife and clasped her hand in his.

"El, can you repeat what he tapped in your hand? Do you remember what it was he tried to tell you?" He was looking at her, his wife nodding with a surprised look.

"I think... so. Uh..." She took his hand in hers, her eyes looking thoughtful before he felt the first tapping. Peter closed his eyes and concentrated, his lips moving quietly.

_W-H-E-R-E-I-S-P-E-T-E-R_

Peter opened his eyes and sat up straight as El finished. He didn't get a chance to tell her what he had translated as the doctor choose that moment to come out of the room, her eyes meeting with both Burkes as she walked over.

"Agent Burke... Mrs. Burke. I guess you're waiting to hear how your friend is doing?" Her eyes betrayed a hint of confusion but she didn't look worried. El spoke first.

"He doesn't remember anything, at least that's what he told me." El was still holding onto Peter, her head resting on his shoulder as they stood there. The doctor nodded back.

"Right, we think maybe the shock of his injuries and his blood loss attributed to a temporary stroke or trauma that caused his memory loss. Once his body stabilizes a bit more, his memory should return. It seems to be more chemical than anything. We'll also be feeding him some vitamins and such in his IV to help the process along." Dr. Endicott smiled at them with a positive look.

"Thank you doctor. Can we see him?" Peter was anxious to go in and see how his partner was now that the young man was awake. She nodded, waving them towards the room. She walked in first, Peter and El following.

When they walked into the room the first thing Peter noticed was his partner sitting up and looking around the room curiously. His manner was more boyish than usual, something he found interesting. It was like a whole other Neal he thought as they followed the doctor into the room and she spoke to the younger man.

"I brought some of your friends to visit." Dr. Endicott smiled as the young man turned to face her, his eyes looking at her then at Peter and El with a questioning look. Those blue eyes lingered on Peter a bit longer though as if trying to figure something out. He finally nodded as the doctor and a nurse who had been doing some last minute check up left the room. Peter and El moved over to the bed, El gently patting Neal's shoulder and smiling.

"Do you remember me from earlier, Neal?"

Peter watched the young man nod somewhat slowly, blue eyes watching them both with an uncertainty. Neal held a notepad and pen in his lap, picking it up and writing something before holding it up to El. She smiled and turned to Peter as he sat down beside her.

"He wants to know who you are." She made a motion with her eyes and Peter coughed as the young man stared at him without recognition.

"Age..." He had started to say Agent Burke when he saw his wife's expression and restarted.

"Peter Burke. Elizabeth is my wife." He paused unsure how to go on but El was giving him a motion to continue.

"We work together..." Peter shrugged unsure what to say if she wanted him to leave out the unpleasant facts of their relationship. Neal would remember soon enough how they were and that Peter worked for the FBI again. Would it really be all that much of a shock and sometimes that's what it took to get some one's memory back. Neal looked at him a moment then wrote something else on the pad and showed it to El. She smiled with a little smirk making Peter curious.

"He asked if you were a cop, honey. I guess if it's that obvious, go ahead and tell him." She was obviously happy that Neal was ok but this wasn't comfortable for him knowing the young man didn't remember anything. What was Hughes going to say. He still hadn't told him.

"Neal, I'm an agent with the FBI and you work with me as a consultant. Anything ringing a bell?" He sounded fatherly when he spoke, the young man shaking his head and scribbling something again.

"He doesn't understand why he would be consulting for the FBI. He asked if it was something to do with his stepfather." El looked as confused as Peter at the comment, patting the young man on the arm before standing.

"I'm going to get us some coffee. Play nice." She motioned for Peter to move to her chair as she hugged and kissed him before leaving the room. They sat there in silence, Neal looking curiously at Peter who moved up one chair and looked a bit uncomfortable. He looked up as he heard Neal writing again, seeing the pad's contents.

_Who is Neal? Why do you keep calling me that?_

Peter blinked, unsure how to answer that.

"You're Neal. What did you think your name was?" He watched the young man shrug and write on the pad again. When it was turned Peter's eyes widened a bit.

_My name is Nick Holloway._

Peter made a note of the name but he wasn't sure what to think of this strange behavior from his friend and partner.

"Hello Nick. What is the last thing you remember?" Peter went into FBI mode, curious where this story would go. Perhaps Neal was stuck in some past persona and he could get an idea of what happened to him from this. The younger man shrugged writing feverishly on the pad before passing it to Peter this time.

_My stepfather... he tried to kill me. Is that why I'm here? Did they find her body?_

Neal was looking at him, blue eyes watery now as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. El picked that moment to come in pausing long enough to glance between the two and glare ever so slightly at Peter. He stood up and walked over to her as she made a motion for him to follow her to the couch.

"_Peter, what did you tell him. He looks ready to confess something!_" She sounded like a protective mother but Peter just shrugged.

"_I asked him what was the last thing he remembered and he told me something about his 'stepfather' and someone trying to kill him and a body. Then you walked in. I don't understand what's going on and I'm not sure how I'm going to explain this to Hughes._" He ran a hand through his hair tiredly, sipping at the cup of coffee El had handed him as they sat there whispering. She nodded, her own blue eyes looking over at their friend.

"_Maybe a childhood trauma that came up. I've read stories about this sort of thing. Don't take advantage of it, Peter. I know you've been curious about his past and I am too but talk to Mozzie first. Some things... they need to stay private._" She hugged and kissed him briefly before standing and moving back over to talk to Neal.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Peter had taken his wife's advice before Neal was let go from the hospital and contacted Mozzie. At first the man didn't want to talk to him but when he heard the name "_Nick Holloway_" he suddenly went quiet.

"You still there?" Peter could hear breathing on the other end of the cell but that was it. He was about to hang up when Mozzie's voice piped up again.

"_Yeah... just thinking. I never thought this would come back and haunt him but under the circumstances... Meet me at June's and we'll talk._" Mozzie actually didn't sound quite so paranoid for once but the worry in his voice spoke volumes.

Half an hour later Peter was at June's palacious home, waiting upstairs in Neal's room outside on the terrace. June had insisted they use his room, asking Peter about Neal's state of mind and condition as they waited for Mozzie to show up.

"Neal seems well enough but he still can't talk yet. I think it frustrates him. He's like a whole other personality. I've never seen this side of him before. He's not the Neal we know and he seems to think he's 16 years old which is even odder." Peter ran a hand through his hair, frustration and worry evident. The young man wasn't just his responsibility but his friend and seeing Neal so different was unnerving and also fascinating. He was seeing a side of his partner he hadn't known about although Elizabeth wanted to be sure they weren't taking advantage of the situation to entrap him. She had requested Peter talk to Mozzie to make sure nothing bad would come of this while Neal's state of mind was altered.

There was a brief knock and Mozzie peeked into the room as the two turned to see who it was. He walked straight through to the terrace and nodded at the two of them:

"June... Suit..." His manner was a little brusque but not in a severe manner, just his usual abruptness. June smiled at him as she stood up and offered her chair.

"Hi, Mozzie. I have a few things to take care of downstairs but let me know if you need anything." She pointed at the small plate of snacks and the coffee before leaving with a quick good-bye to them both. Peter stood as she left then sat down again as Mozzie plopped into the other seat and stared quietly at the agent. The silence went on a few moments before Peter got frustrated and spoke.

"So, you said you were going to tell me about Nick Holloway? I did some unofficial research and turned up nothing. The name at least in reference to Neal doesn't exist. I'm guessing you had something to do with that?" Peter was looking at the little guy curiously, Mozzie's face flushing a bit.

"Don't push me, Suit. I don't do well with interrogations." His voice cracked a little as he dug into the bag he carried across his shoulder and pulled out a small folder.

"This is to read now and not to keep. It goes back with me with I leave. Understood?" He was still holding the folder to him protectively till Peter agreed. Finally Mozzie slid it across the table to the agent and sat staring at him reading it.

Peter opened the folder and found several clippings in the paper involving an unsolved murder of a woman by the name of Jennifer Billings from Ithaca. It mentioned that her throat had been slit and there was blood from another source, her husband David Billings. Her son Nicholas was missing from the scene. David's body was never found nor was the son. There was evidence of powder burns on the woman's hands indicating she may have tried to shoot her attacker but the weapon was missing. There was a third trail of blood found from an unknown person that may have been the murderer.

He shook his head as he looked at the article and some obviously commandeered copies of autopsy photos and such. The images showed a woman in her early to mid thirties, eyes closed but her throat had been slit. There was a remarkable resemblance to Neal. There was also a poster of a young man around 16 years of age who looked like a slightly awkward version of Neal. The poster was yellowed with age and slightly stained by the elements among other things. It read "_Missing: Have you seen me?_" With information about Nicholas Holloway Billings. Peter blinked at the date the young man was reported missing and glanced up at Mozzie who was still staring at him intently.

"So that's why I didn't find him. She remarried a man named Billings and Neal kept his father's name till this incident. So how did he become Neal Caffrey?" Peter looked down at the poster and then back up at Mozzie. The little guy wiped at his glasses but didn't say anything right away. Once he was done, he pushed them back onto this nose and sighed.

"I won't go into that. I just thought you needed to know this part and why it's important he forget about it again. When I found him he had no idea who he was. He had been shot and nearly drowned as well as being half-starved from being out on the streets in the New York winter. I don't even know how he made it this far South considering the distance. I found him half-frozen on a stoop one night when I was out on my usual food run." Mozzie left it there as he twiddled his fingers somewhat nervously, eyes still on the agent the folder. Peter nodded reluctantly as he pushed things back into the folder and closed it. He wished he'd brought a camera to have copies of this. He had enough of it memorized he could do his own search in the FBI databases once he got half a chance. Mozzie quickly reached for the folder and pushed it back into his bag, standing. Peter stood, their eyes meeting briefly.

"Maybe I should go visit him once he's out. I'm not fond of hospitals or I'd have gone by now. Tell him I said hi although if he's where you say he is, it's prior to meeting me. Whole other time line." Mozzie's tone was cryptic but he just shrugged and started out of the room.

"Mozzie... Thanks." Peter watched the little guy briefly look back at him with a nervous nod before disappearing out the door. Peter paced the terrace a few minutes finally stopping near the edge to glance over and see the little guy hail a cab and vanish but not before looking up at him knowingly. Peter grinned ever so slightly. Mozzie was a good friend to Neal and now he knew for sure. The man had been protecting him from a terrible past but sooner or later it would have returned and apparently it had although not in the manner one would expect. He sighed deeply, face in his hands as he leaned against the stone wall and tried to think.

"I guess your chat went well?" June's voice piped up from behind. Peter turned without moving from his spot and nodded.

"Yeah... I just don't know what to do with it yet. The agent in me wants to dig more..." He paused, glancing back over the cityscape and trying to figure things out. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turned to see June beside him.

"And what do you want to do?" Her voice was soft, understanding and she reminded him so much of Elizabeth. He sighed again.

"I'm just confused and uncertain. The last thing I want to do is have him run when he's in this state. He doesn't know us. He's just lost." Peter turned, leaning back against the wall as he watched her smile understandingly at him.

"I know the feeling. I had a few situations like that with my Byron. Things I didn't want to know but needed to. What do you do with information like that? You want to protect him, agent or person. Just do what's right." She patted his chest over his heart before she smiled and turned to grab up the tray on the table. He nodded at her and smiled as she looked at him once again.

"Tell Elizabeth hi for me. I'll go visit Neal tomorrow. It will be alright, Peter. Everything will be alright."

**()()()**

A month went by and the case against Falco and his men was still pending as the Bureau came up against various roadblocks. Peter was frustrated by the whole ordeal, Hughes having finally put him back onto the case. Meanwhile, Neal continued to think he was Nick Holloway, his mind trapped almost two decades back as if he'd been merely sleeping. Elizabeth and June visited the young man daily up until he had been released. He stayed at the Burkes' residence when Hughes had been informed what was going on but moved back to June's on her insistence when they realized he wasn't going to run. Neal still had the anklet on so they could track his movements if necessary.

Neal / Nick wandered around his rooms at June's looking at everything curiously. June was at his side when she could be and when she couldn't, Elizabeth would stop by to pick him up for a trip to their home. Today he was at June's though, his hands picking up this and that for the millionth time as he seemed awed by the majesty of the room, house and view.

_So this is where I've been living? I don't remember..._

He scribbled the words onto a pad and showed it to her. He seemed far less confident than Neal Caffrey. Nick Holloway was a quiet although not withdrawn individual. He seemed more shy which was a far cry from the way he had been before the accident. June was fascinated by this fact but mourned the temporary loss of how he had been. Perhaps in time as the doctor said, Neal would return. She nodded with a soft smile.

"Yes, you charmed your way into my home. I guess you reminded me of my Byron." She sniffled a bit but left it at that as she changed the topic.

"Are you hungry? I think Maggie made some chicken..." She turned to leave but felt his hand touch hers, stopping her. June looked back to see an almost desperate look on his face.

"Nick honey, what's the matter?" She was surprised when he tried to talk, his brow furrowing in frustration when he couldn't so he wrote on the pad again.

_Stay and talk to me. Please?_

She saw the note and nodded, motioning for him to join her out on the terrace. They just sat there staring out over the city, June talking to him about this and that. Neal would make the occasional scribbled comment or query to which June would smile and answer him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Elizabeth's voice rang quietly across the room as she smiled. June stood up to greet the younger woman as Neal / Nick looked up in surprise, standing and nodding somewhat uncertainly.

"Not at all, Elizabeth. Nick, you remember Elizabeth. She visited you in the hospital." June walked over to greet El, both women chatting happily about this and that a moment. They rejoined Neal who just looked between them and smiled before standing up to offer his chair to El. She thanked him as he wandered over to the wall and stared quietly over the city.

"_How is he doing?_" El whispered the words quietly to June who whispered back.

"_As good as he can I suppose. I've never seen him like this, not even after... well I don't want him to remember that yet. Did the doctor say anything else to you or Peter about how long his memory would be like this?_" June sounded worried. She obviously missed the old Neal but everyone was on eggshells around the young man hoping he would come back to them. The doctor had told them to be patient and that's all they could be.

"_She said it was probably caused by the shock and trauma. He's reliving a past life or sorts. I can see why he became who he was. I can't... Peter was upset after he talked to Mozz and found out what had happened. He hasn't done a full investigation on his own yet mostly because he doesn't want anyone getting wind of this who could use it against the department or Neal._" El sighed, June nodding back to her.

"I have some wine if you're interested." June stood up and walked over to the door and vanished. Neal had turned to watch her go, his blue eyes slightly panicked before calming down when he saw El still sitting there. She stood and went to stand beside him as he turned his gaze back out over the city.

"Mind if I join you?" El watched him shrug, pulling the pad out enough to scribble.

_No._

El nodded back and leaned on the wall and stared out at the city. She had always liked this view. She was still curious about the view Mozzie's had told her about from his placed called "Thursday." The man was strange but if Neal liked him there had to be a reason. She turned to find Neal looking at her curiously.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She felt a little self-conscious but he just gave a wheezy laugh and shook his head as he wrote quickly on the pad again.

_We were friends? Peter, you and I?_

Elizabeth had already told him this several times since he'd waken but this time it seemed he wanted to know more. Nobody had told him much about why he was wearing the anklet beyond it being for his own safety. Peter and Hughes had felt the truth at this point might be detrimental to him coming back to who he was. They didn't need him running so they weren't telling him who he had been. The doctor had agreed that kind of information should come gradually.

"Yes, we are friends. You work with my husband as a consultant for the Bureau. Remember, we told you all about it before." She sounded as normal and cheerful as possible without trying to sound like she was holding back. He nodded back to her with a curious look only turning away when they heard June return. She carried a tray and three glasses.

"Would you like to try some of this, Nick?" June had already placed the tray down on the patio table as they all approached the table for a glass.

"A friend has a small vineyard near the Hampton's and sent me this as a sampler. I haven't tried it yet but this seemed like the right time. Shall we?" She started to uncork the bottle when Neal offered.

"Thank you Nick. Let me run down and grab that tray of chicken Maggie made. We might want something to eat with this." She disappeared again as Neal popped the cork out and started to pour the crimson liquid into each glass. His hands started to shake after a moment, El taking the bottle gently from him.

"Let me." She felt his hands let go after a moment as he pulled away and went back a few steps. His blue eyes watched her quietly as she finished pouring the wine and re-corked the bottle.

"Neal..." She used the name she knew although June had started to call him Nick since he responded to that. He looked at her as he moved forward and took one of the glasses.

"What do you think of this wine?" She smiled at him, holding the glass to her lips and taking a quick sip. She saw him sit across from her and do the same, eyes closing as he sniffed the wine. He almost looked liked the old Neal there for a second, his lips moving in quiet commentary before he opened them up again and seemed confused.

"Neal?" El kept her voice quiet, Neal looking around as if unsure where he was before he pulled the pad to him and started writing quickly. He pushed it across to her.

_It's ok._

She knew he could have said more but his memories were still confused so she ignored it for now. They sipped at the wine quietly until June returned with the chicken and they dug in.

**()()()**

Nick wasn't sure what to think about everything. He had waken up in a strange place to strangers and told his name was Neal. _Neal?_ He was confused, his throat hurting some till they felt he was capable enough to breath better on his own and removed the tubing. His throat continued to bother him after that but the doctor told him it would heal, as would his neck. His hands went up and touched the sore spot, feeling the slight indention where his throat had been slit. In his mind he remembered seeing his mother dying, her own throat slit. He had run away before the cops came, fear and shock driving him away from the scene. Everything after that was fuzzy as he recalled someone attacking him and the sound of a gun shot.

"Neal?"

He turned and looked to see Elizabeth sitting across from him. They were out on a beautifully crafted terrace at June's house. He found out since leaving the hospital that he had been working for the FBI as a consultant on cases with Agent Peter Burke. Elizabeth was Peter's wife and June his landlady apparently. He had originally stayed with the Burkes when he left the hospital but later he had returned to June's where he had been living before the attack. For his own protection they had placed the anklet on him till his attackers were prosecuted and they knew he was safe. Nick / Neal just took it all with a grain of salt, his livelihood dependant on these people while he was uncertain what was going on.

"Neal honey, are you ok?" Elizabeth's voice was soft with a hint of worry. He smiled as well as he could and nodded as he grabbed up the pad to write but she stopped him.

"It's ok. Here, try some of this chicken. It's very good. June, you'll have to tell me how Maggie made this. I may want to steal it for one of my events if not for my own personal dinners." El was smiling brightly, the two women chatting happily around him and with him. Nick felt safe and comfortable his attention between both as he listened intently. These were his friends and they seemed to care about him but his mind told him little beyond the basics. He was relearning who he was and who they were and he had no voice. He watched El look down at her watch and blink.

"I need to get home. Peter will be out of work soon and I need to check on Satchmo. Poor thing hasn't been out for a bit. Thank you for the wine and chicken, June." El stood as did Neal and June, everyone saying their good-byes as they walked downstairs to see her out. They were all a bit tipsy from the wine but in a good way, the feeling happy as they waved to the cab and El as it vanished down the street. June waved her hand before her face and chuckled slightly as she closed the door.

"I think that wine got to my head. Why don't you go up and rest, Nick. I'll be up shortly to get the food. Let me just take care of a few things first." She hugged him gently before they walked back to the stairs and parted, Nick slowly going up the steps while June vanished into the dining room.

**()()()**

Nick closed the door as he entered '_his_' rooms as June called them. It felt weird having a whole apartment, especially something as luxurious as this all to himself. He and his mom had lived in a slightly smaller space with two small bedrooms and a kitchenette. It was hard to believe it had already been more than 15 years since those events and here he was a man... an adult. He didn't feel like one but everyone treated him like was.

His first thought was that this place was neat, tidy with very little of his own in it but he felt it must be his. His rooms before had always been rather sparse with only a few items he liked in it. His mom had tried to get him to do more with them but he was happy to have what he did have since they moved a lot. The last apartment had been the one they'd lived in the longest so he had actually felt secure enough to place a few favorite posters on the walls knowing they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. His mother had finally found a job she could stay at without fear of being laid off after a few weeks.

Nick thought back to those days and the night he woke up to find his mother being murdered by his stepfather. The man had always had an edge to him but he had helped and supported them, his mother happy to have another person like his dad in her life. She always put Nick first and David knew that, being as nice to Nick as he could. Nick had been ok with the man even after his mother married him. David had never been mean to them but Nick still insisted on using his father's name when he could. It was all he had left of him, and while his mother was ok with it, David seemed to go along but not willingly. He was placating his mother and himself, trying too hard to get them to like him he thought but knowing his mother was happy so he would be too.

He had never known what his stepfather did for a living. He was told it was acquisitions of some kind and he often had men in suits come to visit or pick him up. They would go talk outside near the apartment pool in hushed tones, people avoiding them but he never understood why. Most times they would go out late to have their meetings and David came back smelling of booze and smoke but he wasn't abusive or mean. He just quietly crawl into bed or or sleep it off on the couch, his mother getting up to throw a blanket over the man. Nick was curious but he didn't push the subject since his mother was happy.

At some point, David started to be very buddy buddy with him. He took him out a few times with the men in suits and bought him a suit of his own. His mother had been very surprised and impressed.

"You look like a future congressman or something." She was blushing, blue eyes watery while he fidgeted some. Suits weren't really his thing but it did make him feel different. People had given him a few friendlier glances than he'd had while wearing his worn jeans and t-shirts.

"David thought it would be nice for me to have a suit. You're sure I don't look silly in it?" He was pulling at the collar and tie a bit but she stopped him and fussed while fixing both up again.

"No, you look fine. I'm sure you got some nice looks walking through town with David in this. I wouldn't have recognized you. All we need now..." She mussed his hair a bit as he ducked down to hug her.

"Is you get this mop of hair cut and nobody will know who you are. You'll be a chameleon." She was grinning at him proudly as David walked back into the house, the sound of a car engine outside.

"Nicholas... Jenn... Why don't we all go out to eat tonight to celebrate how great Nick looks in his suit. I know a nice little Italian place a friend of mine runs."

**()()()**

The friend who ran the restaurant was an interesting man. Gino Garzoni treated them like royalty, both Nick and his mother impressed by the service and food. Nick was impressed by the card tricks Gino showed him and David promised to tell him how it was done. It was a great evening and they came home late after a stop at a local ice cream place and talked through till midnight when Nick finally went to bed. He had school in the morning so he needed to be awake.

A year went by and Nick started to like his stepfather more and more. David seemed to take a liking to him as well, showing him how to do a few small tricks like the shell game. Nick was good at it. He was getting good at a lot of the card tricks and other trade secrets David and his friends were teaching him. He'd made a habit of going to visit David at a local bar. His stepfather had a room to himself in the back and the bartender let him in regardless of his age. Sometimes they let him sample some of the drinks. Some of the stuff wasn't half bad and he had a bit too much to David's amusement.

"Shhh... don't tell your mother, ok? She'll just worry. Our little secret." David whispered to him as he finished retching. Nick was embarrassed by his illness but he nodded knowing his mother wouldn't like knowing he was drinking much less had been in a bar. He went home with David and they said he had food poisoning. His mother had worried over him, taking him to his room and getting him dressed in comfortable clothes from his suit. She made him some soup and brought him some juice to settle his stomach. After that, David talked to him privately before his mother came back. There were many moments like that. David asking him to keep secrets from his mother. He didn't like it but it seemed the right thing to do at the time. Nick didn't want his mother to be upset with him so he listened to his stepfather. They were small incidents, nothing bad so he figured he could tell her later on when it wasn't such a big deal.

_Neal?_

Nick woke up from his reverie and saw June standing there. He was confused for a second until he started to shiver and realized she had an umbrella over her and him and he was nearly soaked. It had started to rain and he hadn't noticed. He stood up slowly, reaching for the tray of food and wine on the patio table. June helped him and they carried it into the kitchenette. He heard June closing the French doors, shaking the umbrella near the door and herself a bit. He watched her as she walked to the bathroom and grabbed up some towels. She threw one on the floor to wipe up the water and brought the other two to Nick who was still shivering.

"Dry off, Nick dear. I'll make us some tea while you're changing, ok?" She hugged him briefly before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. He watched her leave as he took one towel and wiped at his hair while he put the food in plastic and into his fridge. He draped the other over his shoulder and took it to the bathroom with him. Nick started the hot water and stripped his wet clothes off jumping in. As he stood in the shower eyes closed, a memory flashed before his eyes.

"**_You're the only one I trust..._"**

It was his voice speaking... at least it seemed to be. It sounded like him but it was different. He wasn't sure what to think of the memory as he opened his eyes. Who had he been talking to? He finished showering and stepped out, wrapping a towel around himself as he dried off and pulled a robe on, pushing some slippers he found onto his wet feet and walked out of the bathroom. He found a small mop and bucket in the closet by the kitchen and used it to finish cleaning up the wet spots from the rain, picking up the damp towel by the door as storm continued its onslaught against the building and city. Once he was done, he placed the items back in the closet and got dressed in a pair of comfy jeans, a tee and a warm button up shirt. He was pulling on some socks and shoes when he heard a knock on the door. Nick couldn't call out although he wanted to, lips parting but he paused, padding across the floor in his socks and opening the door.

_Peter?_

He saw the agent smiling at him through the door, hair slightly damp from the weather.

"Sorry to show up unannounced. I just wanted to talk if that's ok?" Peter was sans shoes but this time he wore black socks and not the ones that embarrassed him the last time on the stakeout in China Town. There were no dogs on these socks. Nick smiled at the thought then stiffened. How did he remember that... whatever '_that_' was? It had just been a quick flash of insight something he must have experienced in the recent past as Neal. He was standing there staring, trying to figure it all out when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Neal, are you ok?" Peter was looking at him with those honest brown eyes, a worried look on his face. He had seen that look before, he knew he must have as more memories flashed quickly before his mind's eye then just as rapidly vanished like butterflies from a net. He nodded at the agent with a smile, opening his mouth to speak but remembering he couldn't. He looked around for his pad and pencil and saw it outside in the rain on the table. Peter saw where his glance went, pulling a small memo pad and pen from his pocket. Neal smiled and took them, opening up the pad and writing quickly on a blank sheet.

_I'm good. What's up?_

Nick pulled the sheet out and handed the pad back as they walked over to the couch and sat. Neal picked up a stationary pad from there and a pen, handing Peter's back to him.

"Well... I wanted you to know, the men who hurt you... The trial is coming up. There's more than enough evidence including the fact we found them trying to destroy the car you were taken in to put them away for years if not decades. I don't think Falco has a chance of getting them off but we still need to tie them with his party. He's claimed to have no knowledge of their dealings and it's his word against theirs so for now... he's free." Peter sounded disappointed if not frustrated. Nick nodded, a soft sigh escaping his lips. It was one of the few sounds he could make beyond the occasional cough or clearing of his throat although those were still hoarse and raspy at best until his throat healed up some more.

He looked up and saw Peter looking at him with a conflicted look. He wasn't sure what to expect till he heard what his friend and partner had to say.

"I talked to Mozzie before you came back home." He watched Peter watching him but he wasn't sure who '_Mozzie_' was so he just shrugged and picked up the pad to reply but Peter stopped him.

"You don't remember Mozzie? He's only been your best friend forever..." Peter's voice trailed off curiously, his brown eyes glancing at Nick curiously with a sad shrug.

"He said you probably wouldn't remember..." He ran a hand through his hair as Nick watched. Peter looked worried now, standing and walking around the room a moment before staring out the two glass doors to the terrace at the storm still raging outside. He was profiled in a silhouette as he stared out the window and spoke without turning.

"Neal... I know you think your name is Nick but it's Neal, that's how I know you. Neal Caffrey, my friend and partner. But there's more to it than that..." Peter paused as if he was uncertain how to go on. He remained looking out he window a few more minutes before he turned and looked back at Nick.

"There are things you need to know and I want you to know but it's going to be hard telling you because..." Peter didn't continue as the lights flickered and went out, a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning splitting the sky outside. The room shook ever so slightly before they heard a knock and June peeked inside with a flashlight.

"Are you both ok?" She sounded a bit concerned but Peter turned from the window and Nick stood and nodded.

"Yeah, we're both fine June. I guess the weather knocked out the power? Need me to check the fuse box?" Peter had already padded closer to the door in his socked feet.

"I already checked it. Not the fuses. I wonder if a transformer blew for the block." June didn't sound worried. She handed something to Peter who turned it on. Nick watched them both as he stood and walked towards them. He made a quick scribble on the notepad and held it under the flashlight.

_So what now?_

Peter was the one to reply as he held the flashlight so they could see him.

"Let me call El. I just realized she's probably at home waiting for me." He had a sheepish look on his face as he handed the flashlight to Nick and walked to the corner to talk. As he spoke into the cell June gently touched his shoulder and smiled in the light of the flashlight.

"You can go stay with him if the power is on. I had plans to visit my daughter tonight and we had just gotten off the phone before the power went out. She said the storm wasn't bad on that side of town." She smiled at him as he shook his head but she nodded.

"It's ok. The house will be good. I already packed a little bag for the night and pumpkin will come with me. I'll leave a note for Maggie." She patted his shoulder again and left the room as Peter got off the phone and sighed in relief.

"Looks like the power is on our side of town and the storm is there but not quite so heavy. You're welcomed to come stay. I also called the power company and they said a line went down so the power won't be up for a while. What do you say?" Peter looked at him happily and he remembered that they had been talking about something important before the power had gone off so he nodded.

"Good. Pack a small bag and I'll see if my shoes and jacket have dried off. We may need an umbrella."

**()()()**

June said good-bye to them as they ran out into the rain towards Peter's car both men ducking in and closing the doors as quickly as they could before they were soaked. Thunder clapped around them, the darkened skies filled with a bright flash of lightning. Nick jumped as they the car shook from the blast. Peter put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"It's ok. We'll be at my place soon, make some hot chocolate or something... El said she had some dinner ready. She's testing some of her foods again and thought your palette might come in handy. Good excuse right?" He was grinning, Neal nodding as he opened his mouth to say: "_Hopefully not that quiche again..._" when he heard a squeak out of his mouth but nothing else. Peter blinked and smiled.

"No worries... it won't be that quiche again." Peter smirked. Nick was curious how he knew that was what was going to be said. He was either psychic or they had had this conversation before. He tried to remember as the car pulled out into traffic. They had only gone a block when Neal saw a car pull out in front of them and block them. Peter hit the brakes just barely stopping the car on the wet road as it put on its warning flashers. Peter sighed, starting to back up to go around when another car blocked them in from the back.

"Is everyone driving like a nut today?" Peter honked the horn when Nick saw something in the rear-view mirror, his eyes widening, hand reaching for Peter's shoulder to give him some warning. The agent turned to see what it was he was looking at when his door was pulled open and a gun pushed into his face by a masked man.

"Get out of the car!" Peter reached to remove his seat-belt and comply when the man suddenly cracked him across the back of his head with the gun. Peter slumped against Nick as the seat-belt came loose. Nick shook the agent trying to wake him up, a gasping sound coming from his lips as he tried to talk but couldn't. He heard his door opened on his side, the man with the gun still pointing it at them.

"Get out of the car or I kill your friend here!" He was talking to Nick as the young man removed his seat-belt quickly and exited, another masked man on his end pulling him out and cuffed his arms behind him with something that made a zipping sound. He saw Peter pulled from the driver's seat and tied in the same manner as they were pushed into the front most car and someone took Peter's car as all three vehicles drove away.

"So this is Agent Burke... and the man we took by mistake was his partner. What a shame neither one will be seen again. Gag them both!" The man who had hit Peter spoke to another man who promptly grasped Nick's hair and pulled it back. A rag was stuffed into his mouth and tape pulled over his lips as the same was done to the unconscious Peter.

"Without their star witnesses, how will they convict Rich and the others?" The man chuckled as he made a motion and someone hit Neal on the back of the head and felt the veil of darkness fall over him.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's note:** _Thanks for all the nice reviews and comments. It's been a busy week since our University started classes and I've had to keep up with students. Not as much typing getting done till late and this chapter just went over the usual limit. I think it's over **6k** when I checked it! **O_o** But there were things that had to be said and written and of course... **CLIFF HANGER!** I will write more soon._


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

He found himself in darkness, a sense of voices speaking to him. They weren't real voices so much as memories of things, people, places he'd forgotten about.

_Neal..._

Someone was calling his name as he floated in the darkness, his mind turning towards the sound. He saw shadowy forms there, hints of things he had forgotten. He fought to recognize them but they remained in shadow till another voice called to him.

_Neal..._

That's not his name! He was Nick Holloway not Neal Caffrey. He wanted to call out to them, mouth opening up.

"_**I'm not Neal. I don't know who Neal is!**_" He was talking, his lips were moving or were they? He heard his voice speaking or did he?

_She leave you a message in that bottle?_

It was Peter talking but he could see nothing, just hearing the voice in his head as a memory. He felt himself reply.

_The bottle IS the message._

Bottle? What bottle... who were they talking about? He couldn't remember what the context of the conversation was but something made him want to pull back as it continued.

_What's the message?_

_Good-bye..._

The conversation ended there as the darkness returned and another figure stepped forward.

_If a tree falls in the forest, it does make a sound._

This voice should be familiar but he couldn't remember for certain as he had an image in his mind of a grainy picture and something shiny. He tried to see more but the memory faded and Nick felt himself starting to rouse.

Nick felt his body coming alive again, aches and pains were his first sensation, arms numb and tingling from being in the same position. His head ached, ears ringing some, temples throbbing as he came to and his eyes slowly opened. He wanted to make a sound, lips moving beneath something constricting as his eyes focused and he found himself slumped in a sitting position. He shifted his weight but found he was tied to a chair securely in addition to the zip ties they'd used before.

"Mmmmph!" He just barely made a sound beneath his gag considering he couldn't talk as it was. He lifted his head and looked around himself. The room was large, possibly some kind of warehouse. His vision cleared and he continued to glance around till he caught sight of someone just behind him and also tied to a chair. He moved enough to shift his chair and look at the figure. It was Peter, the agent slumped unconscious in the chair.

_Peter... Peter wake up! Peter!_

He was thinking this as he tried to move the chair enough to get closer and nudge the man but Peter wasn't moving, a quiet sound of breath escaping from him. The agent was alive but still unconscious. Nick felt panic, a strange feeling about this warehouse coming back to him. He thought maybe he'd been here before... recently. His head hurt as he tried to remember so he stopped, concentrating on trying to wake up Peter. He bumped his chair against Peter's till the agent finally groaned quietly.

Nick watched the agent turn his head to look at him, brown eyes glassy. Peter made a muffled sound followed by a quiet groan, head slumping again but he was conscious. Nick nudged his chair against Peter's again and he saw the agent turn and nod at him languidly but letting him know he was ok. Once he knew Peter was good, he started to tap with one finger on the back of the chair. He watched Peter listening and nodding ever so slightly before tapping back.

_**Nick:** I-T-H-I-N-K-I-V-E-B-E-E-N-H-E-R-E-B-E-F-O-R-E_

_**Peter:** W-H-E-N_

_**Nick:** J-U-S-T-A-F-E-E-L-I-N-G_

They tapped back and forth for a few minutes before they were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and footsteps. Both turned their heads, the sounds coming from Peter's direction. Nick craned his neck back to look. He saw a man in a well tailored suit walking towards them followed by several other men. The man in the suit made Nick shiver but there was something familiar about him he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"Ah... Agent Burke and his pet con. Don't worry about being found this time. We removed his tether this time around before bringing you out here. I understand the trial is in a couple of days. Shame you won't be attending..." Falco's voice was condescending, smug and irritating, both men glaring up at him. Falco made a signal and one of his goons pulled the tape and rags from Peter's lips.

"My team already suspects you're involved, Falco. I'm surprised you brought us back to the place we just searched. It's on the radar." Peter spoke confidently, his manner firm. Nick turned his head to see what was happening but two goons grabbed up his chair and started to walk away with him. Peter craned his head back to see him.

"Oh don't worry about your little CONsultant. I understand he's mute now." Falco snapped his fingers and two more of his men turned Peter's chair around to watch.

"Maybe we can beat some sounds out of him." Falco made a motion and the two men with Nick started to punch him in the chest and stomach. The tape and rags had been removed from his mouth but no sound escaped his lips. Peters struggled against the chair but was held in place.

"Stop it! He's not involved with this!" Peter's hair was pulled back, neck bared as one of the men held a shiny blade to his skin. Falco smiled.

"Just watch or I'll kill you both now!" He hissed at Peter who gulped, unable to do anything as he saw the two men pull out blades. One of them had a lighter and used it to heat up the thin knife as they held it before Nick's frightened blue eyes. He gave a quiet gasp, no other sound escaping his lips.

"It must be hard not being able to speak or cry out." Falco nodded his head in signal, one goon pulling the young man's shirt open exposing his shoulder while another slowly pushed the blade into Nick's shoulder before he could react. A strangled gasp could just be heard as the man twisted the hot blade into the young man's shoulder. Peter was yelling until someone clocked him and he slumped forward stunned.

Nick watched his friend sitting there hurt, the blade burning and tearing into his flesh. He was trying to make a sound but couldn't, his throat tightening up with each attempt to cry out. Finally the blade was pulled out and he slumped back, head loose against the chair. Falco chuckled.

"Well... this may just work out in my favor after all. Pack them up. You know where we're going." Falco started out of the warehouse, the goons untying both Peter and Neal from the chairs although they were still bound at the wrist and ankles and dragged them outside.

**()()()**

Nick could barely keep his eyes open, the pain from his shoulder excruciating. He could hear his breathing in his ears as they rang from the blood pounding through his temples. He was only keeping himself awake to make sure Peter was ok. The agent didn't move but for the slow rise and fall of his chest. He shifted his weight in the back of the van they were in as he nudged the man with his good shoulder, Peter groaning softly after a moment. He moved his lips to speak but nothing came out but a quiet gasp of air. Nick sighed wondering they were being taken.

"Neal..." Peter's voice was just audible as the agent started to come to. Nick nudged him in reply, Peter turning his head enough to face him.

"You ok?" Peter stared at him tiredly with those deep brown eyes, a large bruise starting to form where he'd been hit. Nick nodded back, lips parting to speak but his brow furrowing with frustration at not being able to do more than nod. Peter smiled back, shaking his head.

"Your voice will come back. Don't worry. I'm sure El's already called someone about us and your anklet being remove would have alerted Hughes if not Jones. When I don't answer they'll know some thing's wrong." Peter did his best to move to a sitting position against the side of the van. Neal wanted to move but his body ached from the wound in his shoulder so he just lay there, eyes wanting to close as he forced himself to stay conscious. Peter seemed to sense his worry.

"Hang in there, Neal. Stay with me. Neal..." Peter's voice started to fade and echo away as the pain and blood loss made Nick pass out.

**(morning...)**

_Why would you do something like this?_

It was Peter's voice, Nick trying to stay awake to pay attention but something keeping him from doing so. It was a memory. Peter sounded angry but he sounded more worried than anything. He saw the man's face from where he slumped against the conference room wall. Those brown eyes looked down at him with the look of a father worried about his son or a brother concerned for his sibling. There were so many emotions there but the main one was concern and worry. Peter cared.

_What's that?_

He saw the agent holding something small and black in his hand.

_Surveillance tape..._

Peter put the tape aside for a moment, unhooking handcuffs from Nick's wrist. Peter was lifting him up, taking the tape and pushing it into his blazer pocket.

_You stole that for me?_

His own voice sounded somewhat slurred, drunken. He felt drugged. He felt the agent lift him up with strong arms and support him.

_It's a regular Kodak moment... Let's go!_

The memory faded and another filled it's slot. He was wearing orange and behind bars, his hands drawing marks on the wall. Despair filled him and loss for someone he didn't understand. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, lips moving in silent speech as they spoke a name.

Nick woke up, body aching and shoulder burning with pain. He squinted in the sunlight, realizing it was morning. How long had he been out?

He found himself cramped into the front passenger seat of a small vehicle. The seat was pushed as far forward as it could be his chest not far from the dash, arms still bound behind him tightly, seat-belt holding him in place. He struggled weakly, turning his head when he sensed movement next to him. Peter slumped in the front driver's seat, head loose, arms still bound behind him. Tape was pulled across the agent's mouth and he looked unconscious as Neal tried to move close enough to nudge him.

_Peter? Peter wake up!_

Nick was thinking as he tried to move closer to nudge the agent but was unable to. He hard a small sound in his throat but it wasn't enough to get any one's attention. They hadn't gagged him but he still had no voice after more than a month of being out of the hospital. He kept trying to say something, a raspy breathing sound escaping his lips that made him want to scream, not that he could.

_Peter... Peter wake up!_

Nick looked around and saw the windows were shut tight, something like glue sealing the edges and the doors didn't budge when he tried to open it with his good shoulder. He sighed in frustration, a pained look on his face. The car was feeling warm without ventilation as he struggled to free himself. He still couldn't get close enough to poke at Peter, the agent slumped against the seat-belt, eyes closed.

"Ah... one of you is awake. Good!"

Nick turned at the sound of the muffled voice outside the car. It was Falco.

"We're at the salvage yard and you're going to see first hand what happens to a car when it goes into the hopper."

Nick stared at the man, glaring as best he could to show he wasn't afraid even though he was. The man smirked back.

"I remember someone else doing that once. My partner had just killed his wife and we were about to let her son join her." Falco smiled darkly, his hand rubbing at his left leg as if in memory of some injury. Nick looked at the man a moment, memories flooding back to the night his mother died. Falco had been there but he... he had been the man who held him when his stepfather tried to murder him! He'd been shot when his mother used her last bit of strength to shoot his stepfather and the man holding him.

"huuu..." Nick heard something come out of his throat that almost sounded like words but then he coughed, his throat tightening. Falco looked at him with an almost pale glance but then shook his head.

"You can't be that kid. David killed him. He told me so before he died. It was the last thing he did." Falco seemed to staring at Nick a little too much through the glass before he turned and made a motion. It was now that Nick noticed the man had an almost imperceptible limp. He turned to Peter trying to reach for him again as he leaned on his bad shoulder.

"p..." He got the p sound out but that was it, his breath coming hard as he fought to speak but couldn't. It didn't matter when the car shifted and something large grasped it from above. The vehicle shuddered.

"Have a nice trip!"

Falco's voice shouted as the crane lifted the car up in the claw, the door and roof collapsing inward a bit. The dash was already too close and now he had moved a bit closer. Nick looked over at Peter, his friend still slumped unconscious. They must have drugged him.

"Pe..." He was fighting to speak, pulling on the seat-belt to loosen it but it had been pulled taut so they couldn't move. He tried to shift his hands to push the button but the pull on his shoulder made him wince and stop. Nick felt helpless, looking out the window at the ground below as they were swung over towards a large dumpster looking box.

"Peet..." It was soft but something was coming out of his mouth. He thought he heard a soft groan from the agent but the sound of the crane, the slight groaning of the metal blocked out most sounds. It was worse when the crane hung the car over the metal box and dropped them inside. The vehicle jarred, Neal hitting his head against the dash as well as his chest as he was bounced around inside. He slumped from the injury and the pain in his shoulder that increased with movement.

"Pe...et..." he muttered softly as the car settled. Nick felt himself fading again but with Peter out of it and gagged, who would figure out how to escape. He pulled his shoulder a bit more despite the pain, trying to push the seat-belt button to free himself. He gasped in pain but finally heard the 'click' of the button and slumped forwards against the dash, his shoulder hitting it hard. He cried out in silent protest, just a loud intake of breath where there normally would have been a cry of pain. He leaned there, hands still bound behind him and did the next worse thing... he slowly but carefully pulled his body through his arms till they were in front of him. The pain from wrenching his hurt shoulder made him see spots and his vision blacked out for a moment as he leaned against the door and felt the cool glass of the window against his cheek. He was in horrific pain and didn't want to move anymore, breath coming in quiet pants.

"Pe...eet..." His voice was still too weak to say more and he passed out.

**(last night...)**

Elizabeth was worried when Peter and Neal didn't show up at their home. She watched Satchmo sleeping in the corner as she tried to call both men and got their voice mail's. Another hour passed and she heard her cell ring.

"Finally... Peter honey... Reese?" She had assumed it was Peter calling her but it was his boss Hughes. She listened intently as her blue eyes widened to find that Neal's anklet had been cut and they were trying to contact Peter without success. She told him he wasn't there and was actually late in coming home from June's with Neal. They had been together last she heard but that was two hours ago. He told her he would have Jones and Diana on the case to find them and to call if she heard anything.

El was concerned now. Neal's anklet cut when he had been with Peter. Something was wrong. She called another number. June didn't answer, her phone ringing beyond the usual four rings which meant the power was still out. That's when she remembered June had gone to visit her daughter because of the weather, or so Peter had told her. She sighed knowing June didn't have a cell and not able to call the daughter since she didn't know the number.

"Peter... where are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8 - last night)**

Diana was relaxing on the couch watching TV with Christy as her cell went off. She quietly sat up, so as not to wake her girlfriend and picked up the cell and answered.

"Sir, what's going on?" She looked at the time and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the other hand as she heard Hughes talking to her.

"Neal's anklet was cut and Peter was with him according to Elizabeth. We just got word of a car jacking not too far from Neal's residence. The description of the car taken matches Peter's Taurus. I need every available agent on it. I already called Jones." She was nodding, brow furrowed with worry as she took the information in.

"Not a problem sir. I'll be right there." She stood up quietly and walked over to the entrance way of the apartment to grab up her jacket and keys. She ran up the stairs to change into something a bit more practical and came down with her holster in place, badge and jacket on. Christy looked over at her.

"Work? What's going on this time?" She sounded sleepy, sitting up as she saw Diana blush.

"I'm sorry. I thought we'd have the night in with the weather but something came up. I'll make it up to you tomorrow." Diana saw her friend nod and smile.

**()()()**

Diana showed up at the place Peter's car had been seen last. There was no evidence at the scene and anything that could have been dropped was probably washed away by the rain. It was still coming down hard and the street was dark from a downed power line. There were few witnesses except for a few people who had been nearby or in their cars when the incident happened. One person stated they saw two cars block another and then men in masks jumped out with guns and took the two men inside hostage. The masked men had also taken the stolen car with them and disappeared into the traffic. Nobody had gotten any plates with the rain being what it was which didn't surprise any of the agents.

Hughes had Diana look into the Falco case, suspecting this had to do with Peter going up as a witness against the three men who had taken Neal. It would fit the profile of similar unproven incidents in Falco's past. Jones was going to look into the warehouse connection from before and see if maybe there was some proof there that would help to show where the agent and consultant had been taken to. Meanwhile the US Marshalls were told to move with extreme caution and not to shoot Neal if found since he was not able to speak.

Once everyone had their assignments, Jones headed out with a crew to the warehouse and Diana back to the offices to look over all the data and evidence collected so far on Falco and the men involved with Neal's original kidnapping.

Jones arrived at the warehouse and found lights in the place. He and his crew called for backup and a warrant to search the premises. It took about an hour but Hughes managed to deliver and Jones ran in with Diana and crew and they found a few stragglers of Falco's men along with Peter's Taurus.

"Where did you take them?" Diana was interrogating one man who's expression was smug. The man just looked her up and down with a leering look.

"What's a doll like you doing arresting poor innocents like myself? Let's say we go out on a date and I show you a good time." The man obviously thought he was God's gift to women or something till Diana pulled out her gun and cocked it next to his nose.

"You were saying..." She was pissed and he could tell she wasn't joking, his expression looking to Jones for help. The agent just shrugged.

"I wouldn't mess with her. Just tell her what we need to know before she drop kicks you for target practice." Jones stood there with his hands up to show he wouldn't help the goon. It took a moment but finally the man started to talk under Diana's charm.

"The salvage yard. I don't know which one but Fa..." He clammed up suddenly, both Jones and Diana smiling.

"No need. We'll figure out which one your '_boss_' owns. I'm sure it's in his name. Take him out of here!" Diana was smiling fiercely now, her eyes glancing over at Jones.

"_Drop kicks you for target practice?_... since when do I drop kick? I usually just shoot and kick them later."

**()()()**

Elizabeth didn't sleep well during the night. She stayed on the couch with the TV on in the Den, Satchmo by her side. Hughes called her earlier to let her know what they had found out. She worried about her husband all the time and even more so now that he had Neal to watch. It wasn't the young man's fault she worried, it just seemed that suddenly the innocent white collar cases her husband had before were becoming far more dangerous. He had been nearly shot and killed several times and Neal had been hurt or nearly hurt if not kidnapped. They're home had been bugged and her own job put in jeopardy.

She sighed in frustration, Satchmo raising his head up to look at her. She petted his head gently and tried to relax. If Neal was with Peter, they should be ok... at least that's what she hoped. Neal could take care of himself in these situations for the most part but he was still recuperating from his injuries besides the fact he had no voice. She signed again, pushed herself off the couch and turned off the TV. El flicked off the lights and went upstairs, Satchmo looking at her curiously from the couch. She didn't bother to call him, her mind in turmoil as she tried not to think about Peter in danger. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and splashed some water on her face before entering the bedroom and curling up under the blankets. She left the light on, staring at the spot Peter always slept in. It was hours before her eyes finally felt heavy enough to close, her hands hugging his pillow for his scent.

**(Present time...)**

Nick was gasping for air, his chest tight. He was dreaming again.

_You said good-bye to everyone else. Why didn't you say it to me?_

He saw Peter standing there but he was turned away slightly, a small plane like a lear jet some yards away on the tarmac. He saw a figure in the cabin looking back at him curiously. It was Kate. She was waiting for him to come so they could go away. He tried to think...

Kate... the love of his life. The reason he had fled prison early and been caught again by Peter Burke. The same agent who was now his friend and partner.

The idea didn't make sense. Neal Caffrey was a thief and criminal. The same Neal Caffrey who had once been Nick Holloway. How...?

David his stepfather had taught him things. Illegal things he realized later but only after he had forgotten who he was. He had been taken in by a strange person who rescued him one wintry night. The man had fed and clothed him and he'd helped him by stealing to pay him back. The man had been impressed by his skills and they'd become partners of a sort if not associates. They were both non-violent and had come from tragic pasts although Neal didn't remember his. They were drawn to each other in that manner although trust was really more professional than anything. When Neal could leave, he did but he kept in touch with Mozzie. Mozzie was his contact for things he couldn't get his hands on.

It was during a bad attempt at pick pocketing he met Kate. The men chased him and he fled across the park in terror. They were on his heels when he managed to duck, well more slide under a fence into a small ice cream booth. A young woman was working the portable business alone and nearly screamed when she saw him fly in. He crouched under the counter and begged with his eyes for her to help him. She stared back at him unsure what to do when three men stormed up to her counter.

"_Did you see a young man come by here? Tall, dark hair, blue eyes?_" They noticed the look on her face as she seemed conflicted about something. One of the men made a motion and another went around and inside her booth, gun drawn. She pushed herself back against the far side of the booth but when they came in the young man was no where to be seen. She knew he had been at her feet but she'd been so frightened by the men who approached her she hadn't notice him slip away.

"_Nobody here boss but I see something red on the floor._" The man was ducking down to touch it when she stopped him.

"_Syrup... I was just filling it when you scared me and I dropped it all over the floor._" She pointed at the bottle on the counter that was tipped over and dripping slightly. The man nodded without touching the stuff and left the booth. The man who seemed to be boss bowed his head to her respectfully and they took off. Once they were gone she looked around trying to find the young man.

"_Are they're gone?_" He hissed to her and she nearly fainted as he popped up out of a small panel in the floor. The booth was on a kind of stand with all the generators below. He had somehow squeezed underneath when he knew they were going to come around. He stood up shakily and groaned, his leg killing him suddenly as he realized he had skinned it and tore his pants sliding up under the fence to hide here. The syrup on the floor had really been his blood but he hadn't noticed till now.

"_You're hurt!_" She caught him before he could collapse to the floor. His leg suddenly ached more than he knew but she was kind despite what he had almost gotten her into.

"_I'm sorry. I need to go. I've caused you enough trouble_" He tried to leave but she wouldn't let him as she sat him down.

"_It was time for my break anyhow. I'll close up and we can take care of that wound._" She looked frightened but somehow those blue eyes of hers were dealing. Maybe it was shock or something but she seemed to want to help him despite his having barged into her life. He smiled back as best he could and watched her close up the booth before coming back inside to help him up. They walked around the back once they knew the coast was clear and headed up the back part of the park where she stopped at the bathrooms. She took him into the ladies and locked the door.

"_Let's have a look at that._" She washed her hands and now was pulling towels from the holder and wetting them with water and some soap to clean his wound. It stung but she was gentle and cleaned out his wound before winding more towels as a kind of makeshift bandage around his leg.

"_Thanks..._" He paused for a name and she looked at him with those bright blue eyes.

"_Kate._" She left her tone open as if to ask his name and he nodded thankfully.

"_Neal. I'm sorry about this. You can leave first and I'll wait till it's safe and leave last. You don't have to get involved._" He didn't want her to get involved with his mess but she shook her head.

"_You need a real bandage but this is just for now till I get you to a clinic. I have a friend. No questions._" Her voice perked ever so slightly, a kind of humor in it as he got the impression she was used to his kind. He arched a brow at her curiously.

"_What's your friend's name?_" He started to stand with her help, a quiet wince escaping his lips. She took the weight of his bad leg as she held him up and smiled.

"_Alex. She doesn't like what she's doing but it's temporary. She's into more interesting jobs. The clinic is just a side-line for the moment like my ice cream thing._" She was smiling curiously at him as she helped him out of the bathroom and they left the park.

The scenery changed... his dream shifting and swirling. He was back at the tarmac now.

Kate.

She was the reason for everything after that. She had taken him to her friend who ended up being a beautiful thief. They had cleaned and bandaged his wound and ended up talking till the wee hours. Alex was beautiful but Kate... something about her drew him in. She seemed more innocent. It drew him to her and they had made plans. Lots of plans.

_You said good-bye to everyone else. Why didn't you say it to me?_

Peter was standing there and Kate was yards away on the plane... waiting. Neal found himself hesitating. He wanted to leave but something was holding him back. It had been months not quite a year since he had escaped prison and been recaptured. Peter had taken him as a consultant and a friendship had grown. Maybe it was just mutual respect and a kind of strange kinship they felt with one another but Neal wanted to stay. He wanted to go with Kate but he didn't want to lose what he had built here. For once he felt he had roots again. He had a family and as much as he loved Kate, he wanted to have both. He didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to stay here.

_Because I knew you were the one person who could talk me out of going._

He saw Peter nod, a kind of knowing smirk on his face. It wasn't anything rude or '_told you so_' just the kind of look a parent or sibling would give.

Then it happened. He was about to turn and leave his friends... his new found family when everything exploded. He was thrown towards Peter and they both turned to see the plane on fire.

_**Kate! Kate!**_

He was screaming, crying and yelling but Peter was holding him fast. He wanted to run towards the flames but Peter held him back.

_**No! God No!**_

He was crying, tears flowing down his cheeks as he started to come to, the dream ending.

"N...nooo... Ka...ate..." His voice was hoarse as he spoke but getting stronger.

"Ka...ate..."

Neal opened his eyes slowly, his head leaning against the dash painfully. His whole body screamed in pain as memories started to flood back and he slowly came back to consciousness. His mind was confused as he tried to figure out how he got from the tarmac to being bound in a tiny squished up car. Neal pushed himself away from the dash and back against he seat when he noticed the figure beside him in the driver's seat.

"Peter?" He saw the agent slumped there against the seat-belt, arms bound behind him. Neal reached to nudge him and heard a low groan through the man's gag. He saw his own wrists were bound and tried to remember what had happened to bring them here. He had been with Elizabeth trying food for her next event then everything got fuzzy after that.

"Peter... wake... up." He found it hard to talk but did what he could despite the tightness in his throat. He opened up the glove compartment of the unknown vehicle and found a small razor blade under some forgotten papers. He used it to cut through the zip tie around his wrists and once freed started on Peter's. He noticed a large knot on the side of his friend's head and a bruise where he must have been drugged with a needle. He nudged his friend as he continued to free him, removing the tape and rags from Peter's mouth.

"Peter... wake... up." He felt breathless but ignored it as he turned and started to kick at the window on his door to break it. It didn't shatter but it started to crackle and spiderweb till finally it was soft enough he could push it out with his hands. He cleared any large chunks and started to pull Peter despite his shoulder.

"Peter..." Neal was pulling the agent out through the window despite the pain. He gave one big pull and they both fell through and onto the hopper floor. Neal lay there breathing hard, Peter part way across him but starting to wake up. The agent groaned.

"Ne...al?" Peter's voice was just barely audible. Neal tried to move him but couldn't, his strength failing him as his chest grew tight. He couldn't breath for some reason, gasping for air. He felt Peter move and roll aside but the feeling of tightness remained as he watched Peter slump back to unconsciousness beside him.

_Peter... wake up! Peter!_

He couldn't speak and a sound of gears and machinery waking up around them was suddenly audible. The hopper was coming to life.

_Peter! Peter... wake up!_

**oOoOoOo**

**Author Note: Thanks for all the great reviews and comments. Always appreciated.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

Jones and Diana checked and cross-checked all the properties owned by Falco till they found one that was hidden away under a shell company.

"Jones look at this..." Diana pushed the laptop closer as Jones stood and walked over. He was staring at the list of information on the screen, walking back to where he was and bringing a folder over.

"That explains this... I had this open and couldn't figure out how it was related but that makes sense. Let's tell Hughes so we can get a warrant." He was smiling fiercely as was Diana who stood and brought the laptop with her and Jones the folder as they walked over to Hughes' office. It was late but they needed to get this done and the first rays of day were going to come up soon.

"Sir... we found something." Diana placed the laptop on Hughes' desk as he turned from his own research on the PC and Jones pushed his folder next to the laptop.

"A shell corporation... figures! Good place to try and hide evidence. I'll send for a warrant right away. I have a few favors to turn in. Good work you two! Take a break because at sunrise we're heading out when the warrant shows." Hughes was smiling and it was a good smile for once. He picked up his phone and started making phone calls as the two agents walked out of the office. Diana yawned ever so slightly as she went down the stairs and dropped the laptop off at her desk. Jones walked over to his own space and placed the file on top while he walked over to the coffee machine and filled a cup. Diana was right behind him.

"Hey... there's a 24 hour cafe around the corner if you want to catch a quick bite. Went with Peter and Neal the other day..." Jones' voice trailed off a bit but Diana just smiled slightly.

"Yeah. I heard it was good. Neal was bragging about the croissants like they were some kind of rare commodity." She watched Jones smiled and nod.

"They are... come on and we can bring it back here."

**()()()**

It was after 9 am when they finally got the warrant and had their teams set up to head for the _**Stockton Salvage Yard**_ on the opposite side of town. Diana and Jones were geared up and heading out with the SWAT and other agents. They arrived to find the junkyard already up and running considering it was Saturday. The guard at the front was jumpy but surly towards them till they showed the warrant and he backed up, opening up the gates and shutting his mouth quickly. Everyone piled through the now open doors and split up to look for their missing team members.

Jones could hear a crane operating before he saw it, the crunching sound of metal causing him to draw closer with his team. They found the hopper already crushing the vehicle, the crane operator and a second man below on the hopper pointing off to the left to another similar machine set. They said someone had come in and set up a vehicle in it but nobody had turned it on yet. They didn't know who it was and didn't care since the group was associated with their bosses. Jones had someone stay and interrogate the men to ask if they knew anything else about the '_visitors_' while he and the rest of the team headed off to the other hopper and crane.

Diana found herself feeling like she was in some weird futuristic war zone as they passed through the piles of vehicles and metal scraps. She had seen parts of _the Terminator_ once and this reminded her of it as they came up to a large crane and hopper ensemble. The crane was off but the hopper had been turned on recently. She talked to the man in charge and he made a run for it immediately but not before he had pushed something. Diana stayed behind with a few men while the rest gave chase. Jones showed up not too soon after.

"It's already warming up and I don't know how to shut it off! Can you check if any one's inside? The operator ran off as if he were guilty of something." She kept trying to turn the thing off while Jones ran out with a few men and they climbed up a rickety ladder to the top of the crusher / hopper. A small and slightly bent up car sat inside. He could see the driver's side but couldn't tell if anyone was inside. The noise from the machine warming up was loud, Jones covering his ears some. They couldn't walk the perimeter and further investigation showed only a ladder on this side.

"Let's get some ladders out here to check around... What was that?" Jones thought he heard something. He kept listening but it was a faint sound and he soon realized it was someone tapping on metal in a rhythmic pattern.

"Anyone know Morse code? I need a translator STAT!" He heard someone scramble up beside him, a young guy and nod.

"Uhm... O-S-S-O-S... Some one's calling for help down there! It's faint but i could just make it out, Sir." The agent and Jones jumped down into the hopper to the car roof and looked across at the passenger side and called up.

"Get us some rope now! We have wounded!" Jones was calling up to the others, several men scrambling down the outside to do as they were told. Jones was nervous as he checked the vitals on Peter and Neal who lay on the floor of the hopper unconscious. Peter seemed to be drugged, a low groan escaping his lips but Neal was pale, his hand instinctively tapping with a loose piece of scrap metal he'd found on the car body. Jones had to pry the metal from the young man's hand, checking for breath when he saw the slightly blue tinge starting to form around his lips.

"Caffrey? Hey... It's Jones!" The sound of the hopper made it hard for him to think much less hear himself speak till he heard it die down suddenly and smiled. Diana had gotten the thing turned off. He tried speaking again.

"Neal... come on buddy. Breath for me." Jones kept slapping the young man's face, feeling a faint pulse and surprised he had been able to tap out the message in his condition. He started rescue breathing, the young man's lips cool to the touch. He saw the other agent beside him gently lifting Peter up in a fireman's carry as other agents showed up with rope and jumped inside to help. Jones kept breathing for Neal till he felt some resistance and a quiet gasp.

"Hey Neal... come on and breath for me." Jones watched Neal squirm a bit but he was having problems breathing still, a gasping sound from his still bluish looking lips. Someone yelled that there was a paramedic waiting for them at the entrance. Jones picked up Neal the best he could with the other agents help and they hoisted him up and then back down the other end.

"Tell them to come out here. We need help for Caffrey immediately!"

**(Earlier...)**

Peter was groggy. He kept dreaming he was at home but El didn't see him. She was crying and he couldn't talk to her though he was standing right there beside her. He was invisible. Even Satchmo didn't seem to see him. He heard her speaking to someone suddenly noticing the cell by her ear in hear hand.

"Thank you for calling Reese. At least he wasn't alone. I'll call June." She sounded so empty. Peter tried to reach out for her and found himself sprawled across someone but it wasn't his wife. He kept thinking someone had been trying to wake him but he felt too tired to respond. The agent groaned.

"Ne...al?" Peter's voice was just barely audible. Peter moved and rolled aside wanting to do more but slumped beside his partner. He was only vaguely aware of the sounds around him, machinery whining and groaning and something else. He could hear the quiet wheeze of someone gasping for air hidden just below the ruckus of the machine but he was helpless to respond as he passed out, the drug they'd given him and the blow to his head earlier keeping him down for the count.

It was later on he woke up to find Jones and another agent he vaguely knew was a transfer crouched over him and someone else. He turned his eyes vaguely to see Neal laying there, face pale and still. Peter still felt his body unresponsive and sluggish passing into a light unconscious. Someone lifted him up and carried him out and he hoped in the back of his mind that Neal was ok as he felt himself placed on a cot or something. Someone was gently slapping his face and asking him questions but he wasn't awake enough to respond.

"Sir... can you hear me?" The blurry figure in white was talking to him but he just rolled his eyes up to see them, squinting against the little bit of sunlight around them. Peter nodded his head but turned it when he heard others coming from his left.

"We need help here now!" Jones was talking, he knew that much as he tried to sit up but he blurry person in white held him back.

"Relax, Agent. You've been heavily drugged and that goose egg isn't looking very good. Just lay back." The man's voice was gentle and Peter nodded in response, his body still too tired to do much but he had wanted to talk to Jones. He wanted to ask about Neal who had looked so pale and still.

"We need a respirator!"

Someone was shouting nearby, Peter wondering who else was hurt as his head started to throb and he felt tired again. Someone slapped his face gently and he saw the blurry medic still sitting beside him.

"Stay with us. I need you to stay awake." The medic's voice sounded concerned so Peter nodded tiredly, his eyes still roaming around at all the blurry figures moving around. He could just make out another figure on a gurney like himself a few feet away.

"He's not breathing!"

Someone was shouting, his body tensing up at the sound of the voice. Who wasn't breathing? Neal? Peter tried to sit up again and succeeded, the medic distracted just long enough for him to manage it.

"Agent... you need to rest." The man had placed a gentle hand on his shoulder but Peter was squinting now, trying to focus on the figure they were working on not too far away. His vision stopped swimming long enough for him to see Neal's pale form in between several figure in white working hard to bring him back.

"Nee... al?" Peter started to stand up shakily but the medic pushed on his shoulder to keep him in place. Peter turned and glared at the man as he pulled away and stumbled towards the figure. Someone grasped his arm before he made it half way. Diana stood beside him.

"Boss... you need to rest." She was looking at the medic behind him who was standing there unsure what to do. She just shook her head for the medic to stay away a moment as they stood and watched the others working on Neal.

"Wha...t happened to him?" Peter was still out of it but his eyes were watery looking as he watched the young man fighting for his life. Diana shook her head.

"We're not sure. He's having problems breathing. Jones had to perform rescue breathing on him before he pulled him from the hopper. Maybe swelling from his neck injury or an infection from the shoulder wound. I don't know..." Her voice trailed off as Peter nodded vaguely. He started to feel tired again, leaning some on Diana who motioned for the medic to return and they walked him back to the gurney.

"Boss, you need to rest. We've already let Elizabeth know you're ok. She's going to meet us at the hospital once we know which one you're going to." Diana was crouched beside him holding his hand. Peter nodded tiredly, the medic shaking him slightly.

"Don't fall asleep... don't let him." The medic was talking to the both of them, Diana nodding as she continued to talk to Peter.

"We found this place through a shell corporation. Falco has a lot of hidden assets. I think we have him now. He's going away, Peter." She was smiling grimly but confidently. Peter finally turned his eyes to face her, smiling.

"Thanks Diana... and Jones. I heard him earlier." He started to close his eyes and felt someone sock him in the shoulder. Peter opened his eyes and oofed. Diana was still smiling only now it seemed more a smirk.

"Ok, I'm awake! Not sure if I should discipline you for that as your boss or reward you because you're trying to keep me alive." He was smiling at her despite being sleepy but it was hard to stay awake. She nodded with her own grin.

"At this point in my career, I don't want another boss so stay awake. Don't make me hurt you Peter." She was only half-joking he thought and he hoped it was about what he was thinking.

**()()()**

Peter ended up sharing the ambulance with Neal, the young man placed on a portable respirator while they monitored his vitals constantly. His heart was beating well enough but his lungs were weakened by some sort of infection caused by his neck injury and the shoulder wound. He was still too tired to hear much of anything or take it in so he only had bits and pieces of information concerning what was wrong with his partner. The agent reached over and grasped his partner's hand in his own. Neal's skin was cool, his thin fingers limp and seemingly boneless.

"Neal... stay with us." He whispered as he fought to stay conscious. He was still feeling a wee bit too tired for his own good, eyes starting to feel heavy again as the medics were distracted by his partner. His eyes started to close when he felt it. Peter opened his eyes, gazing at his partner. Neal had squeezed his hand and now his fingers clung tightly to his own.

"I'm right here, Neal. Keep squeezing my hand." Peter was still tired but the squeeze was keeping him anchored and he thought his own touch was hopefully keeping Neal with them. It seemed to be a long trip before the ambulance finally stopped and they were pulled out into the sunlight at the hospital ER. Peter held his friend's hand till they were separated and Neal's gurney disappeared down the hallway. Peter craned his head to see where but someone pushed it back down.

"You need to relax, Agent." It was the same medic from before, the man whispering his information to the nurses and doctors as his part of the job was ending. The man didn't seem like he wanted to leave but he was just the delivery person.

"They're going to take care of you now. Don't go to sleep yet or I'll send that pretty agent of yours to come kick your butt. She told me to let you know that." The paramedic was grinning slightly, Peter smiling back.

"Diana... yeah... she'll do it to. Thanks for everything..." Peter didn't even know the person's name, trying to read the name tag but the man beat him to it.

"Eric. I'll come back and see how you're doing."

**()()()**

Neal felt a tightness in his chest, fighting to breath and push whatever it was keeping him from getting air off his chest. Nothing was there as he gasped, eyes open but a slit. Peter lay beside him, eyes closed but he was alive when he touched his neck feeling a strong pulse. Neal heard voices over the sound of the machine around them. He saw a head peek over the far side of the vehicle they'd been in. _SWAT_! Someone had come to rescue them but it looked like they were leaving. He felt around till something cold and metal touched his fingers. He picked up the item hoping it would help as he started to tap in Morse code against the vehicle but his energy was draining away as he lay there, the sounds of the hopper beating on his already weakened body. He gasped for air but kept tapping, eyes closing as his hand continued to tap out the message automatically.

He passed out but he was vaguely aware of his hand continuing to tap his desperate message out. Neal felt a coldness come over his body as if he had been frozen solid, the ice keeping his chest tight and painful as he fought for breath. Someone stopped his hand from sending it's message and touched his shoulder. He felt warmth against his lips. At first he wasn't sure what was going on till he felt warm breath entering his lungs, his body taking it in greedily but he was still too weak to respond. Someone was trying to get him to breath, their voice talking to him but his body remained cold and still. They lifted him up at some point and he continued to gasp for air as more hands gently coaxed him to breath. Something cool was placed over his nose and mouth and his chest started to work again, lungs taking in air but it still hurt. His whole body ached.

_Neal... stay with us._

_Peter?_

Neal heard his friend's voice and answered but it was only in his head. He must be dreaming. Warm fingers entwined with his and he felt a strong grasp, finding the strength to squeeze that hand. The hand started to go limp in his own cold grasp so he squeezed yet again. He heard Peter speak again as he started to pass out again.

_I'm right here, Neal. Keep squeezing my hand._

Neal nodded if only in his mind's eye and felt his hand warmed by Peter's as he fought for breath. When Peter's hand would go limp, he would squeeze tighter out of fear and in return Peter's grasp would grow stronger till finally he felt those fingers pulled away.

_Peter?_

The darkness seemed to swallow him up, the subtle sound of his breathing and the beating of his heart all he could hear in the gloom surrounding him. He remembered everything now. His mind was still a bit fuzzy on the Nick Holloway stuff but slowly his current life and that life were coalescing together into one huge time line. Now he sounded like Mozzie, he thought with a grin.

Mozzie... he had forgotten about the little guy and now he remembered being asked about his friend and not knowing. A feeling of sadness came over him that he had forgotten so much but at least now he was starting to recall both lives. Something warm filled his eyes as he recalled the murder of his mother and the realization that Falco was his father's number two man. Maybe his father was dead but someone would pay for what happened to his mother. He'd make sure of it.

_Neal... Can he hear us?_

_Neal? Is he going to be ok?_

Someone was talking to him and to someone else. He heard only the main voice, the rest of them were buzzing sounds, too soft to recognize or maybe it was because he knew the main voice and not the others. His mind honed in on the one voice and tried to reach for it.

He felt pain, his body aching from the beating Falco's men had given him. His shoulder burned as he became more conscious, his throat tight, chest hurting. Neal felt his lips part as he fought to breath, a wheezing sound as his eyes fluttered open and promptly closed tightly, bright light making him wince.

"Neal? _He's waking up._"

The familiar voice was speaking again, Neal opening his eyes a slit and looking up at blurry faces around him. His vision cleared and he saw Peter standing there, something white like a bandage around his forehead.

"Pe...ter?" Neal gasped breathlessly, still feeling that tightness in his throat. He felt a hand on his shoulder gently squeezing till he started to calm down, a voice speaking quietly.

"Neal... breath... It's ok." Peter was talking to him, his brown eyes tired and exhausted looking. Neal nodded as much as he could, someone else there placing something on his face to help him breath and suddenly it was better and his chest felt less constricted. He turned to see a doctor or someone in scrubs with a white jacket to his right. Neal blinked up at them before movement from the left made him turn back to Peter.

"Watch me, Neal. You're going to be ok. They've got you on some antibiotics. It will get easier to breathe soon." Peter was smiling softly, patting him on his good shoulder and sitting down beside him. The doctor removed the respirator and he tried to talk again.

"Pe... ter... How... lo... ong?" Neal was looking at his friend curiously, swallowing to clear his throat but it felt full.

"Two days. I just woke up yesterday. They didn't let me sleep before cause they thought I had a concussion. Ends up I was allergic to whatever they gave me and it made me sleepy. No concussion although my head still aches and I look like the drummer boy from those old civil war illustrations." Peter was smiling, one hand rubbing at the bandages around his head. Neal smiled ever so slightly.

"Yeah... Parumpa pum pum... or something like that..." He was grinning now, Peter smirking back.

"Laugh it up, Neal." He paused a moment, his face pensive.

"Seriously though, just rest. I need you in one piece for the trial. We're both up as witnesses in about a month. Hughes got us a postponement considering the circumstances and new evidence." He pointed outside and whispered.

"_They have us guarded outside. I'm in the next room._" Peter pointed at the open adjoining door.

"_Just holler if you you need something._"

**()()()**

A month passed and Falco sat with his lawyer in the courtroom smirking. He didn't know anything about Neal or Peter being witnesses. His expression turned pale when Peter walked into court but he continued to smile. Falco's expression turned white as a sheet and just as stark when Neal walked in, his voice clear as a bell when they called him as a witness. The man new he had finally met his match.

The trial went well, Falco being sent away for a long time and his men joining him. Neal's only disappointment was not getting the man on his mother's murder. It wasn't something they could pull into the same case so at worse he would have to bring it up later but would it be worth it? The man had been an accessory, his late stepfather the real murderer. At least Falco was in prison for a while. That would have to be punishment enough for now.

Walking out of the court room, Neal looked relieved in more ways than one. Peter nudged him, his eyes settling on the young man's neck only briefly. Neal blinked at the attention as he was abruptly swept back to the present from his thoughts.

"What?" He looked down at his suit for something on it but there was nothing. Peter just smiled.

"No scar... well nothing too obvious. Those girls have no reason to not look at that pretty face of yours." Peter made a motion with his eyes towards some young women fawning from afar over Neal as they passed. The younger man blushed slightly which was totally unlike him or maybe it was. Nick Holloway had been a more reserved personality and he was now a part of Neal Caffrey's life. Peter nudged him again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. You usually throw the charm on like a bright flame when I push you like that. You ok?" Peter looked sincerely concerned but Neal just nodded.

"Yeah, just weird now that I remember things I had forgotten. Mozzie was telling me he had hoped I would forget again. He remembered my nightmares from those first few months of our friendship. Said it was all he could do to keep me from running off again. Some of it's still a bit fuzzy to me." He gave a little shrug as they continued to walk out of the courthouse and made their way to the parking lot and Peter's Taurus.

"Well, it's good to have you back regardless. You're the reason why we're here. Jones heard your _S-O-S_ and one of the rookies translated. Said you were doing it in your sleep practically. Something like picking locks when drugged at the clinic." Peter unlocked the doors and they slipped inside the car and pulled on their seat-belts. Neal was grinning.

"Well I can do most of my skills in my sleep, with my eyes shut and all that jazz. Wouldn't be worth my salt as a th... consultant if I couldn't." He had changed the word he was going to say, Peter's brow furrowing at the word before he'd shifted it.

"CONsultant is right. MY consultant. So... El wanted to have a celebratory dinner with everyone. How does Chinese sound?" Peter was smiling as they pulled out of the parking lot, Neal nodding back.

"Sounds really good. All that bland stuff the doctors had me eat while in the hospital was killing my palette. I need something good to bring it back to life. And I like those dumplings they make." Neal was grinning now, Peter nodding back.

"Dumplings... You're distracting me. And we don't eat for another hour. June was trying to contact Mozzie but I told her you would invite him." Peter had turned his glance only slightly away to look at his partner and Neal nodded, cell already in hand.

"Hey it's me. Yes... Yes... uhm... (_yes already_) Ok... How would you feel about going out to Chinese with June, Peter, El and myself? Why? Uhm... cause we won our case. Yeah... uh... He wants to know who's paying." Neal had turned to Peter with a helpless shrug, the agent nodded with an eye roll.

"Possibly dutch... oh come on, Mozz... yeah, ok. Bye." Neal hung up the cell and pushed it into his jacket pocket. Peter was giving him a side long glance when Neal didn't say anything he poked him.

"So... he coming or what? El needs to make reservations once we get back and by the way, it's not dutch." He just left it at that as Neal stared at him with an incredulous smile. Peter didn't say anything else as they drove back towards the Burkes' house. When they parked, Peter locked the doors before Neal could pull the handle, the young man looking at the agent curiously.

"I need to talk to you about something... It can't wait and this is the best time I could think of." Peter's tone was serious and Neal's face paled slightly. The agent shook his head and smiled.

"Not that kind of talk. You didn't do anything wrong. I just... I'm sorry." Peter paused, his brown eyes glancing guiltily at the younger man as he made to continue but was interrupted.

"Peter... It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known. I don't blame you. In fact... I was kind of glad they got me instead of you. What would El have done?" Neal turned his glance away when he saw the surprised look on Peter's face. They sat there in silence a moment before the agent spoke again.

"I still feel responsible. You're my partner and this shouldn't have happened. I knew Falco had it in for me but I never thought he would play on it. I've had so many threats to my life but it happens when you have a record for capturing crooks like I do. People want to get back at you for breaking up their scams. I tend to let it roll over me but this was just too close to home." Peter sounded upset if not remorseful, Neal uncertain how to react.

"Don't feel guilty, Peter. You couldn't have known what would happen." He put a hand on Peter's shoulder and smiled.

"And just know I never wanted to get back at you for catching me. Well... let me rephrase that. I'm glad that it was _YOU_ who caught me. Anyone else would have either shot me or put me away to rot. Anyone else I might have played some nasty tricks on once I got out. But seriously, thanks for giving me a second chance." Neal saw the smile starting to return to his friend's face.

"You honestly think you can thank me for capturing you? Talk about a con conning a cop if ever a heard one but I accept your thanks however insincere it may be." He was smirking now.

"Ok fine... so I'm not entirely happy you caught me but it could have been worse. Could have been Deckard that caught me. That guy is just all smiles." Neal made a face, Peter chuckling back as he leaned against the seat and sighed.

"Deckard... that guy was a real piece of work. I think I'd have helped you escape if he had been on the case back then. I couldn't let him have you if only out of spite. So... shall we go inside and make those reservations?" Peter unlocked the doors, pulling the key out of the ignition as he opened up his door and Neal did the same. They walked up the few stairs to the door and went inside Peter's home.

"El, I'm home!" He was looking around for his wife but nobody answered. Satchmo was absent.

"Must be walking the dog. Sit down, I need to run upstairs a moment." Peter motioned to the couch as he ran up the stairs and disappeared. Not too long after the door opened and El showed up. She turned and smiled when she saw Neal sitting there. He stood up and smiled back.

"Hey Neal. How did the case go? Where's Peter?" She was looking around confused, taking the lead off Satchmo as the dog padded over to Neal and sniffed at his open palm.

"Upstairs freshening up I think. Falco's going away for a VERY long time." Neal was grinning, El walking over to give him a quick hug.

"I'm glad to hear that... and I'm glad to see you looking so well. Missed your voice. Everyone did." She was smiling brightly, kissing him lightly on the cheek before walking over to the phone. Peter came down the stairs a few minutes after.

"Honey, there you are!" She put the phone down to walk over and hug her husband as Neal watched, his hand gently petting Satchmo on the head.

"I hear you won the case." She was smiling as Peter turned to look at Neal who just shrugged.

"Yes, we did. Falco didn't see it coming. So... add Mozzie to the list. Sounds like he's joining us." He looked at Neal again who shrugged slight but nodded.

"So that's what... Five? I'm sure we'll get a table." She kissed him one more time before walking over to the phone. Peter joined Neal on the couch, his clothes changed to a casual pair of khaki dockers, a wine colored polo and some brown top-siders. Neal looked him up and down.

"What? I wanted to be comfortable. Aren't you going to change?" Peter was staring back at his partner who just shrugged.

"Nope. I'm comfortable with what I'm wearing." Neal adjusted his lapel, Peter rolling his eyes.

"Is that your way of saying your comfortable in your own skin? I could say the same, Deano." Peter adjusted his own collar, Neal rolling his eyes this time.

"Jealous? I could hook you up you know." Neal's voice turned smooth as if he were some kind of used sales man. Peter arched a brow.

"Hook me up and make me look like a cartoon? No thanks. El likes me the way I am and besides, I'm not much for frills." Peter turned to see El making a motion to Neal to hook him up, Peter scowling in a mock sort of way.

"Oh I see how it is... don't encourage him El. And don't start corrupting my wife with your Rat Pack stylings, Neal." He was trying not to laugh but Neal just crossed his arms a bit, nodding.

"Whatever you say, Columbo. The beige trench coat and your favorite suit went out with that series. You know that, right?" Neal was smirking slightly, obviously teasing the agent. Peter arched the other brow.

"But at least he always got his man and so did I... twice I might say." Peter smirked back, Neal scowling now.

"Always rubbing it in. You know the second time I let you get me. That shouldn't count. Tell him it doesn't count El." Neal sounded petulant like a little boy but she just shook her head and kept talking on the phone.

"Don't try to get her to turn to your side, Caffrey. She's my wife and agrees with me, right honey? El?" Peter watched her turn her head away and cover up the other ear to speak into the phone.

"Looks like we're both up the creek on her opinion. She's not taking sides." Neal stuck out his tongue, Peter blinking before he caught it with one hand and held it.

"I think this is three and O now... don't you think?"

**(The End)**


End file.
